<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Futa Street Fighter x Reader: Here cums a new challenger! by Agheron</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25860532">Futa Street Fighter x Reader: Here cums a new challenger!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agheron/pseuds/Agheron'>Agheron</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fight (Video Game), King of Fighters, Street Fighter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Attempt at Humor, Cop play, Deal with a Devil, Dick Growth, Dominant futanari, Drunk Sex, Dubious Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Futadom, Futanari, Girl Penis, Kaos is a lil shit, Large Cock, Light Bondage, Mating Press, Multi, Other, Rimming, Rough Sex, Sexual fighting techniques, Sexual misunderstandings, Sweet Rape, Thick Cock - Freeform, Training Shenanigans, Training gone sexual, Urination, Weird ass powers, male reader - Freeform, reader - Freeform, thick thighs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:08:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>27,194</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25860532</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agheron/pseuds/Agheron</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Another reader focused story set in street fighter-verse, starting when you find the statue of a not so honest deity promising power, women and whatnot... but without saying the price.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chun-Li/Reader, Elena (Street Fighter)/Reader, Kanzuki Karin/Reader, Kasugano Sakura/Reader, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, Vanessa/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>37</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Kaos ensues.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This will be a more consistent work than the DC futa thing; it will be humorous and smutty but also have room for a better chained set of chapters.</p>
    </blockquote><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>After acquiring your new power you approach the popular Sakura asking a sparring match... what could go wrong?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>(Y/n) stared at the strange statue offered in the small table the street vendor had, sitting among weird ass crystals and other baubles for tourists.<br/>
<br/>
_Ah, the young gentleman has good eye! -the elderly seller said praisingly- Just for ten dollars you can take the warrior god statue home!<br/>
<br/>
_Warrior god huh? Well, it looks neat so what the heck. It's a nice souvenir.<br/>
<br/>
He gave the old man his money and took the item studying it more carefully: made of a material he couldn't discern it depicted a strong looking, muscular demonic being wielding a scimitar and stomping on cartoonish scared men from different races while a tiny smiling imp sat on his shoulder; satisfied with his purchase he returned to the hotel he was staying at during his holiday in Japan.<br/>
<br/>
_Let's see, where should i put you now?<br/>
<br/>
_The table should do for the moment. -the sculpture pointed in a fearsome voice.<br/>
<br/>
_Yeah, nice.<br/>
<br/>
He left it there and turned around to leave, then spun with his eyes bulging staring at the object incredulously.<br/>
<br/>
_Did... did you fucking speak?<br/>
<br/>
_Whoa, you heard me? -it asked- Congratulations! That means you have the right to be blessed by me!<br/>
<br/>
_Blessed? -he repeated- With what?<br/>
<br/>
_I'm a god, mortal! I can grant you a wish!<br/>
<br/>
_A wish from a warrior god? Like... being super awesome at fighting and all that?<br/>
<br/>
_I could do that but such things tend to be counter productive in the long term... you get cocky, die stupidly; instead, if fighting is what you wish, i can grant you something much better!<br/>
<br/>
_Yeah? What is it?<br/>
<br/>
_My gift child will help you learn techniques from other warriors, making them your own! All while letting you experience the joy of training and... well...<br/>
<br/>
It laughed impishly and the man knelt in front of it when its tone grew more casual and knowing.<br/>
<br/>
_Said gift only work on female fighters, and is activated by landing a hit in combat be it sparring or a real match... and then you must have sex with them.<br/>
<br/>
_WHAT?! -he exclaimed- You serious?!<br/>
<br/>
_Totally... they won't be able to resist you! -it explained- And you will learn easily as they teach you, not to mention they'll be horny quite often... hehehe...<br/>
<br/>
_Fuck yeah, let's do it ehhhh... who are you anyways?<br/>
<br/>
_I am... King Arkan Of Salkar! -the statue said- Kneel before me and touch my idol, and my gift shall be yours!<br/>
<br/>
(Y/n) obeyed hastily, feeling a wave of warmth course through his being when he brushed its smooth surface and standing full of confidence and excitement.<br/>
<br/>
_Now you must find your first opponent. -the sculpture said more calmly- And ask them to train with you or have a friendly match, anything but attacking them without warning.<br/>
<br/>
_It won't work if i do that?<br/>
<br/>
_It will work fine, but i can see you never fought in your life and if you miss you're dead meat buddy. Don't screw this up.</p><p>He nodded, excited to try his new power and knowing exactly where to begin...<br/>
<br/>
_A sparring match?<br/>
<br/>
Sakura Kasugano stared at the young man who'd approached her out of nowhere while she chilled in the park, checking his body up and down curiously; not exactly fit but didn't seem out of shape either, although the student wasn't sure he'd ever fought in his life from how nervous he seemed.<br/>
<br/>
_And do you have experience fighting? -she asked.<br/>
<br/>
_Well... um... not much. -he confessed- Which is why i came to you! I saw your matches on t.v. and you were amazing, so i thought you could help me understand what being in a real street fight is Sakura sensei!<br/>
<br/>
The girl grinned at the title, flattered by his words and standing up tidying her uniform anxiously.<br/>
<br/>
_Well who am i to deny that request? -she said happily- Every warrior began as a rookie! Follow me, i know a place where we won't be bothered.<br/>
<br/>
She guided him to a deserted spot under a nearby bridge where she usually practiced on her own and told him to take a fighting stance, which he did clumsily breathing fast; then Sakura began by throwing some quick jabs to get him used to block properly.<br/>
<br/>
_Not bad for a beginner. -she said once he stopped flinching- Let's see how you counter.<br/>
<br/>
He tried his best to reach her but the student proved to be more than a match for him, easily deflecting every punch he threw; he began to grow worried and in a desperate moment he wiggled his hand under her block and went for what looked more like an attempt of tickling than a blow, poking her ribs with a finger.<br/>
<br/>
_Well, that could count as a point? -she said scratching her head- Maybe? At least you passed my block i think...<br/>
<br/>
She fixed his eyes on (Y/n) i deep thought, then stood right in front of him and hummed pensively.<br/>
<br/>
_You know what? I think we could try a different approach.<br/>
<br/>
_Yeah? -he asked not seeing any changes- Like what?<br/>
<br/>
Kasugano suddenly grabbed him by his arm and spun, throwing the surprised male over her shoulder and on the ground; he landed with a loud yelp but before he could react the young girl was sitting on his lap giggling.<br/>
<br/>
_Close quarters combat. -she said smiling and leaning down, giving her shocked partner a kiss on the lips.<br/>
<br/>
"It worked!" He thought eyes widening "it worked!"<br/>
<br/>
Ignoring the pain of the fall (Y/n) used his hands to brush her thighs, moving upwards and groping her soft butt through her bloomers; Sakura moaned on the kiss and bucked her hips on his crotch spurring the happy male who hurried to pull pants and underwear down to his ankles freeing his erection.<br/>
<br/>
The girl sat and got rid of both bloomers and panties showing him her pussy sporting just a little hair, glistening with moisture; he licked his lips when the girl started rubbing her slit with two fingers, teeth clenched in a horny expression until she let out a cute cry and her clitoris pulsed growing... and growing...<br/>
<br/>
Before his incredulous sight the pink bud became longer and thicker, its tip growing into a mushroom cap shape with a familiar look as its length developed thick veins; at the same time two flabby protuberances appeared under the newly grown appendage, increasing in size until becoming two apple sized, hairless balls.<br/>
<br/>
Sakura moaned lewdly, sticking her tongue out and bucking her hips in the air while (Y/n) stared in horror and pointed a shaky finger at her new equipment. </p><p>_T-t-the fuck is that? -he asked in fear.<br/>
<br/>
_A penis. -she answered flatly pointing at his- Don't you have one too?<br/>
<br/>
_Well of course i'm a guy! But why did YOU  get one?!<br/>
<br/>
_Uh... you're right... why did i...?<br/>
<br/>
She gave her tool a hesitant squeeze and it throbbed, sending sparks of pleasure all over her body and making her groan in pleasure; Sakura then looked at him hungrily and shook her head.<br/>
<br/>
_Oh who cares? -she said with a horny chuckle- Let's just use it!<br/>
<br/>
_Wait no, stay away from me! -he said crawling away, pants down- I don't wanna...<br/>
<br/>
_Karate chop!<br/>
<br/>
Her hand hit his temple and he fell flat, eyes crossed and golden stars circling his head included while the young fighter knelt behind him, lifting his butt and poking his entrance with her thick dong; she took deep breaths, using her thumbs to spread him open while focusing her energy and gave a single swift thrust, burying her meat to the hilt and breaking his stun.<br/>
<br/>
(Y/n) arched his body, mouth wide open but unable to make any sounds as Sakura smacked her hips on his ass with her heavy balls swinging and slapping against his own; she was huge, thick and hot inside him and her strong grip ensured her prey wouldn't escape any time soon.<br/>
<br/>
Her member moved like a piston in his bowels, each penetration marked by her guttural moans mirroring his pained whining as the imposing cock scraped his interior mercilessly; the male gritted his teeth and summoned all his willpower just to talk to the student ramming him.<br/>
<br/>
_Sa-Sakura please... stop i can't...<br/>
<br/>
A swift spank on his cheeks made him stiffen and clench on her length, the girl giving him a stern look as she pounded his rear.<br/>
<br/>
_Don't talk back to your sensei! -she chastised him- This is... vital training! You must learn to deal with... the stress of combat! Now endure my attacks (Y/n), i'm not holding back from now on!<br/>
<br/>
He whimpered in response and Kasugano snarled possessively smashing her cock in even harder than before, admiring her thickness move in and out of him fast and deep; heated panting escaped through her mouth as she violated her pupil on under the bridge, ravaging him away from curious eyes and feeling the intoxicating domination spur her efforts, climax nearer with each passing second.<br/>
<br/>
_The first round of combat is almost over  (Y/n)! -she announced pumping faster- Shinkuuuuuuu... Jizzouken!<br/>
<br/>
A sudden surge of energy ran through his body when she smashed her hips as hard as she could, her veiny penis pulsing madly as her first cumshot splattered his insides; the wave coursing him was so strong his before flaccid member stood instantly, spurting a sudden load on the ground while Sakura smacked clumsily on him as her orgasm died.<br/>
<br/>
With a satisfied sigh she pulled out half hard and pulsing weakly, cum leaking from her tip and his abused hole while (Y/n) rolled on his back catching his breath, a cartoonish soul floating above before recovering slightly; he spotted the female standing up and held his hands up in defence, only for a weak spark of energy to crackle and create a small flash of light both stared at.<br/>
<br/>
_You summoned your ki. -she said surprised- I taught you to summon your ki! Oh my gods you did it!<br/>
<br/>
She clapped and hopped in place, her wang shaking as she did and he looked at his hands, wondering what the hell just happened... then remembering whose fault it was.<br/>
<br/>
"That shitty statue!" He thought furious "Fucker got me... fucked!"<br/>
<br/>
He tried to stand up, but Sakura's hand on his chest pushed him on his back and he fixed his eyes on her with apprehension.<br/>
<br/>
_That was the first round only! -she told him- We still have training to do!<br/>
<br/>
_Wha? No, i'm outta here! -he protested- I had enough of your dick!<br/>
<br/>
_You... you don't want me to be your sensei anymore? -she asked looking about to cry- Am i that lousy a teacher?<br/>
<br/>
He stared at her devastated expression and felt a pang of guilt despite his anger: Sakura didn't ask for this, not to mention whatever she did let him do that "ki" thing... he wondered if she'd be willing to actually teach him real stuff like flying kicks and dragon punches.</p><p>_I, uh... fine! -he grumbled-  But you have to teach me real fighting stuff from now on alright?<br/>
<br/>
_Yay, let's do it! -she said happily crouching at his side- But, heh... that will be next session.<br/>
<br/>
_Why?<br/>
<br/>
She looked away blushing and pointed down, the male's heart shrinking when he spotted her already hard dick pulsing and leaking; now he got a good eyeful he felt impressed he managed to endure that thing in... it was pretty big, easily capable of turning her into a porn star.<br/>
<br/>
_Oh come on, can't you fap it and call it a day?<br/>
<br/>
_How dare you! -she exclaimed- This is a sign of your sensei's appreciation for you! How can you ignore it so? And besides it's training... endurance training!<br/>
<br/>
He gave her an unamused glance but decided not to push his luck with her and sighed in defeat.<br/>
<br/>
_Fine "sensei" i get it. -he said exasperated- Just... go easy on me this time, will you?<br/>
<br/>
_Don't worry! As a martial artist i'm experienced in self control, you'll see!<br/>
<br/>
.<br/>
.<br/>
.<br/>
<br/>
_I said... go fucking easy on meeeeee!<br/>
<br/>
(Y/n) whimpered pinned down under a horny Sakura plowing his ass from above while holding his legs against his chest, mating pressing him on the ground.<br/>
<br/>
_Your opponent never will! -she groaned drilling him deeper- You must grow resilient and capable of... withstanding ASSaults!<br/>
<br/>
The girl leant and trapped him in a hungry kiss, pushing her tongue in his mouth while shaking her hips wildly to drive her long prick inside with all her might, ballsack plapping on his butt as she fucked him nonstop; the helpless male cries only managed to excite her further, spurring her efforts to plunge all the way into his asshole.<br/>
<br/>
To help him bear the blows Sakura shoved his hands under her uniform, giggling when he eagerly groped the small tits as her pumping grew faster, her member's veins expanding the more her second climax approached; Kasugano fought to hold it back, wishing to extend the pleasure as much as possible until he tilted his head and mewled in the kiss... and she went fucking overdrive.<br/>
<br/>
Hugging him tight the young highschooler rose taking the surprised man up with her to hold him in the air as she thrusted up with all the strength of her muscles, snarling into the kiss and pummeling his ass savagely; (Y/n) felt his mind go numb when she threw her head back with a scream and shoved him down on her cock, blasting her second load in him as if her life depended on it.<br/>
<br/>
She fell on her butt slowly, still hugging the disheveled man as she smooched him tenderly, only letting go once he started squirming softly; he groaned and crawled away, grimacing when her flaccid penis slid out of him with a little pop and staring as the genitals shrunk back into her vagina.<br/>
<br/>
_Aw it's gone! -she said- Can't you bring it back?<br/>
<br/>
_Don't know, don't care. -he replied tiredly- Just let me rest before i go home.<br/>
<br/>
_Uh, okay. Just... practice what you learnt today, alright?<br/>
<br/>
_Fucking myself? -he said sarcastically.<br/>
<br/>
_And focusing your ki. -she added smiling,  not getting his tone- Give me your number so i can tell you when we'll train.<br/>
<br/>
He did, still a bit hazy from the action and standing up with effort after she left promising more and better training; he limped his way back to his apartment and slammed the door open.</p><p>_Alright you little fucker. -he snarled at the statue- What the fuck was all that?<br/>
<br/>
_A good show if you ask me!<br/>
<br/>
_I'm gonna throw you in the dumpster! Why did you give me that thing?<br/>
<br/>
_Do you remember my name? -it asked.<br/>
<br/>
_King Asshole Of Something. -he hissed- Oh, did i misspell it?<br/>
<br/>
_Not exactly... just say the initials.<br/>
<br/>
_K, A, O, S. So what...? -he fell silent and stared.<br/>
<br/>
_Exactly! -the idol said- I am Kaos, god of trickery and mischief!<br/>
<br/>
_Trickery? Then why do you look like a god of war?<br/>
<br/>
The thing giggled, its imposing deep voice reverting to a high pitched playful one and (Y/n) felt a chill on his spine.<br/>
<br/>
_Everyone falls for that! -it answered- I'm not him... i'm the guy on his shoulder!<br/>
<br/>
_The imp? You lying little bitch!<br/>
<br/>
_I never lied, you assumed. -it pointed- But anyways, the reasons for my gift are simple: i love mischief, giving the populace weird powers and being a pervert who loves to watch people turn into degenerates. Enjoy!<br/>
<br/>
_Fuck you! Take it back!<br/>
<br/>
_Nuh uh! You're stuck with it! Forever and ever... and come on, you enjoyed it AND learnt a new trick. Everyone wins!<br/>
<br/>
_Except my ass.<br/>
<br/>
_A small sacrifice to become the warrior you want to be! I can see what you yearn for... the title of Ultimate Street Fighter! And with my gift you can achieve it, and give me the best show ever!<br/>
<br/>
_I... ugh fine! It's not like i can get rid of it just breaking your statue, right?<br/>
<br/>
_Nope. Power's here to stay baby! Now roll out and give me smut!<br/>
<br/>
_Dude fuck off, i'm tired. I'll just ask Sakura to teach me to defend and never punch her again, since her dick vanished...<br/>
<br/>
His phone rang and he took it, not recognising the number but answering anyways.<br/>
<br/>
_Hello?<br/>
<br/>
_Hi (Y/n) it's me Sakura! -a chirpy voice said- I just wanted to tell you i'll be free tomorrow afternoon so we can train.<br/>
<br/>
_Nice, i'll see you there. Um, sensei?<br/>
<br/>
_Yes?<br/>
<br/>
_Can we focus on my defence? -he said sticking his tongue at Kaos- I'm not confident enough to attack you again...<br/>
<br/>
_No problem! Oh by the way, i tried rubbing my coochie and the dick grew back out! It's amazing!<br/>
<br/>
_I... see...<br/>
<br/>
_See you tomorrow!<br/>
<br/>
She hung up and he his mouth turned into an inverted U as he turned to watch the statue.<br/>
<br/>
_Oh yeah boiiii Kaos has the upper... hey what are you doing? No don't throw me out the wind-!<br/>
<br/>
End of chapter.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 2 Futas 1 Dude.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sakura's rival Karin appears! What will happen when she learns of Kasugano getting an apprentice before she does?</p><p>This first chapters are kinda short to set the flow and main story; i hope future updates will be more detailed and enjoyable.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter is mainly made to justify any scenario involving travelling; i'll work on later chapters and requests following this 'canon'.</p><p>And yeah Karin is a tsundere with a futadom/futasub kink. It's gonna be fun in the future.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The sun was nearly setting when (Y/n) fell on his butt once more after trying to block a kick from Sakura, the enthusiast highschooler bouncing on her feet and making gestures for him to rise which the male did dusting his clothes with a slight grimace; yet he had to admit despite the pain and... other issues he was beginning to make progress after a few training sessions. This time he even managed to dodge a few jabs she threw before attempting a counterattack she deflected with ease and turned into an overhead throw, launching him yet again on the ground with him letting out a small yelp echoed by Kaos' giggle a few meters away; he'd got permission from Kasugano to bring the statue, saying it was a lucky charm of his to avoid telling her the thing actually followed him if he tried to leave it at home.<br/>
<br/>
_We can rest a bit, dont you think? -she said as he sat a bit dizzy- You show improvement even when your training started so little ago.<br/>
<br/>
_If you say so. -he groaned rubbing his lower back- Damn that hurt.<br/>
<br/>
_A-anyways i have... something for you. -she said a bit shyly, going for her bag- Here, i hope you like it.<br/>
<br/>
He took the gift, opening it with curiosity and looking surprised at the white karate gi she'd bought for him, with a matching belt and headband.<br/>
<br/>
_You can wear it when we train, as a martial artist should. -she said with a smile- And avoid damaging your daily clothes too.<br/>
<br/>
_Sakura i... -he grinned at the blushing girl- Thank you. I'll wear it of course.<br/>
<br/>
_Good, good. -she mumbled fidgeting with her fingers- So... why don't you try it?<br/>
<br/>
_You mean now? -he said looking around- Guess i could... care to turn around while i...?<br/>
<br/>
He heard the girl's heavy breathing and glanced at her, gulping a bit at her sparkly eyes and slightly risen skirt knowing he'd fallen for the trap, yet his stubbornness didn't let him back down, stripping to his underwear under her thirsty gaze; when he finally got the outfit on she swiped the drool off her chin and gave an approving nod.<br/>
<br/>
_Yes, you look yum... i mean good in it. Well now, let's get ready to...<br/>
<br/>
Sakura cut the phrase when a faint buzzing sound reached her ears, growing stronger until it became the unmistakable noise of a helicopter's helix, the aircraft sporting a sign on its side he thought familiar but didn't recognize while Kasugano sighed and facepalmed.<br/>
<br/>
_Oh no. -she sighed- Not now.<br/>
<br/>
The craft landed and a blonde girl with Victorian blonde locks and a prominently red uniform similar to Sakura's jumped out, shouting something at the pilot who flew away as she neared the duo training in the deserted place.<br/>
<br/>
_Well well well Sakura. -Karin said haughtily- Looks like i finally found you. Sparring with some rookie for an easy win?<br/>
<br/>
_You know her? -the man asked his sensei, who rolled her eyes and nodded.<br/>
<br/>
_(Y/n), this is Karin Kanzuki. -she introduced- Karin, my pupil (Y/n).<br/>
<br/>
_Kanzuki? The ultra rich family? -he questioned.<br/>
<br/>
_Pupil? Did you say... pupil?! -the blonde asked incredulously- Since when do you train people?</p><p>_(Y/n) approached me a few days ago asking me to teach him about the art of combat. -she informed her rival- We had a sparring match and i had a good taste of his... potential.<br/>
<br/>
The blonde tutted, frowning at the male eyeing them with disdain, wondering what she saw in him but most importantly feeling a certain jealousy: even when she was a famed fighter and part of an internationally renowned family no one ever had asked her to tutor them in the ways of the warrior; granted she'd likely reject most, but still knowing this... mongrel had come to her nemesis for teaching made her blood boil, and she quickly decided to teach both a lesson.<br/>
<br/>
_Potential you say? -she mocked- Sounds interesting... fine, i'll test him!<br/>
<br/>
_What? -Sakura said when Karin took a fighting stance, placing herself between both- Stop it, you can't fight him!<br/>
<br/>
_Why not? Is he afraid of me? Or do you not trust him?<br/>
<br/>
_Of course i do! -Sakura said proudly- But his level is still low for you, and if you spar he'll be too tired to continue and we'll have to... have to...<br/>
<br/>
The brunette turned to look at him wide eyed, and he frowned a moment before realizing what she was thinking about: their activities once he was too worn out to keep fighting, what she called "endurance training". Or as he knew it, "ass drilling".<br/>
<br/>
_Sensei... -he said in a warning tone, missing Karin's deep frown at the title.<br/>
<br/>
_(Y/n). -Sakura interrupted him- Face her in combat.<br/>
<br/>
_But you said...! -her hands landed on his shoulders and he went mute.<br/>
<br/>
_I know she's superior in skill and experience, but you won't fight for victory today... it'll be for your pride as a warrior and the Kasugano's school way!<br/>
<br/>
_Kasugano school? -both Kanzuki and the man asked.<br/>
<br/>
_It doesn't matter if you lose. -she continued- I will still welcome you with open arms, honing your skills until the day you are ready for a rematch... now go, and give it your all!<br/>
<br/>
She gave him a quick peck, surprising Karin, pushed him forward and gave a loud smack on his butt he yelped at before standing in front the confused blonde, who shook her head and prepared to fight.<br/>
<br/>
_Let's see what you have vermin. -she growled- Soon you'll grovel at my feet!<br/>
<br/>
She attacked fast, taunting and probing his defences with quick punches and kicks he barely managed to block and then falling back, seizing him from a safe distnce: the male was hesitant, knowing attacking was a bad idea but also aware she wasn't really making an effort, just toying with him; Karin's mouth turned into a despective smile and she snickered at him, hands on her hips.<br/>
<br/>
_Oh, are you scared? Didn't Sakura sensei tell you there are much better fighters than her? Then let me show you!<br/>
<br/>
She dashed forward smiling confidently when he rose both hands to cover his face, sure of having victory in her grasp when there was a sudden flash and she stumbled backwards, arms flailing to keep her balance until something hit her in the stomach and she fell on her ass clutching her abdomen; when her sight cleared she saw him with his fist stretched, surprised while Sakura hopped joyfully in the background.<br/>
<br/>
_You did it (Y/n)! -she said happily- You landed a blow!<br/>
<br/>
_Yes i did! -he muttered smiling- I hit her!<br/>
<br/>
"Oh shit" his mind echoed, eyes widening in panic "I hit her"<br/>
<br/>
He barely had time to react before the blonde lunged at him, catching his clumsily thrown punch and using his impulse to flip him on his belly, quickly straddling his ass breathing hard.</p><p>_Surprising indeed. -Karin growled, grinning like a wolf- But i'm afraid you need more than a half assed move to defeat me... the real match begins now!<br/>
<br/>
He tensed when the girl frotted her groin on his rear letting him feel a familiar hardness as she held both of his arms on his back, all while Sakura watched baffled how her rival humped him before walking towards them shaking her arms.<br/>
<br/>
_Karin hold it! What do you think you're doing?<br/>
<br/>
_What's wrong? -Kanzuki replied with a smug smile- Don't tell me you didn't train him here...<br/>
<br/>
She held his wrists with a hand while the other squeezed his butt playfully, the brunette standing arms crossed and huffing in defiance.<br/>
<br/>
_Of course i... did. -she blurted- At the end of every session! He's more than capable of taking you on!<br/>
<br/>
_Is that so? -the blonde purred, dragging her into the trap- I'll put that to the test right now.<br/>
<br/>
She pulled his pants and underwear down then fumbled under her skirt to let a thick half hard cock flop free, slapping it on his cheeks playfully while Sakura watched, a tent appearing under her clothes; the brunette squatted in front of his face, rustling his hair with care and offering a reassuring smile.<br/>
<br/>
_Don't worry (Y/n), i'll help you with this. -she said taking her dong off- Here.<br/>
<br/>
_What am i... ghlk!<br/>
<br/>
He gagged when Kasugano shoved her member in as he spoke while Karin pushed her glans on his entrance until it gave in and she started to bury in his warm ass, teeth gritting when she hissed at the enveloping heat of his insides. The two females stared into each other's eyes challengingly, the brunette holding him by the nape to slide into his throat despite his choking noises while her blonde counterpart bucked her hips with force, a slapping sound marking each deep thrust into his butt.<br/>
<br/>
_This is... for your own wellbeing my student. -Sakura panted- I'll give you... a protein mix... to help you get... stronger!<br/>
<br/>
Karin huffed in annoyance behind him, adopting a squatted position as well to drive her cock in to the root with every hard jab of her hips, sweat running down her face as she watched him tale her rival's dong with a reluctant submission that excited the rich blonde; coupled with his tightness and strangled gagging moans it soon was clear she wouldn't hold it in for long.<br/>
<br/>
_I'll be merciful with you peasant. -she growled from above- I'll show you why Kanzuki style is what you need.<br/>
<br/>
Her hips shook with increased speed, pistoning his ass ruthlessly while Karin panted nonstop and Sakura knelt in front of (Y/n), holding him by the neck as she face humped the helpless male throbbing at the sensation of his throat squeezing her member until both rivals looked each other in the eye and came with twin shouts, burying their cocks as deep as they could while gripping fiercely on him; once their strong orgasms died out both pulled back, watching the male cough and inhale deeply on the ground dizzy by the experience.<br/>
<br/>
_He has... potential. -Kanzuki said- I admit it. But this is not over! I'll prove you my protein mix is stronger and superior!<br/>
<br/>
_And i'll show you i'm the one who takes him better! -Sakura snarled.<br/>
<br/>
Both moved to the opposite side and squatted, holding the man in unison and turning him on his back as if agreed: Sakura took his lower clothes off staring at the blonde menacingly while Karin put her glans on his half open mouth, the young man too weakened (and scared of the girls) to push them off as his sensei's cockhead rested on his back entrance; the rivals let out a low, long "oh" as they mustered their energies and with a mirrored battle cry shoved their lengths inside him at the same time, lifting him a little in the air until he was suspended at crotch height. (Y/n) arched upwards with a gagging noise as Kanzuki held him by the nape, stuffing his throat with her thick cock while Sakura held his legs spread while hammering her hips against him, his own half hard member bouncing on his belly with each hard thrust.</p><p>The girls pounded him mercilessly, holding each other's stare as their veiny dicks slammed inside the helpless, half asphyxiated male with full force in their effort to show superiority while he whined gagged by the blonde's girth ramming his throat with slick noises as his sensei ravaged his behind with powerful thrusts: Sakura's heated member speared him right on his prostate, a weal point she exploited unknown to her rival to get his penis hard and stiff with every blow.<br/>
<br/>
_Look how he rises for his sensei Karin! -she boasted- You didn't even get him properly ready for battle!<br/>
<br/>
The blonde snarled, pride wounded by her words as she looked at him stand erect despite being half unconscious from the relentless fucking, a spark of panic showing in her eyes before glancing at Kasugano full of fire.<br/>
<br/>
_You call that ready? -she snarled- I'll defeat him with ease!<br/>
<br/>
Without warning she leant forward, taking his cock in her mouth while humping like a dog on his face in front of a surprised Sakura; the blonde's eyes widened, tears brimming when he poked the entrance of her throat even as she didn't take his whole length.<br/>
<br/>
"Gods, how i've lowered myself" the blonde  thought as her tongue wiggled on his member "taking this lowly, second class... hot and throbbing... musky cock in my upper class mouth..."<br/>
<br/>
She moaned low and pitiful, pulsing in his throat as her hips moved short and fast, her heavy balls slapping on his nose while the auburn student slammed her cock in him making his length go a little deeper in Karin; then her hands suddenly grabbed her golden locks and the young magnate let out a surprised eep when her rival pulled her in, forcing her to gag on his cock.<br/>
<br/>
_You call that fighting? -Kasugano said- You can't even take him on your own! Struggling against my student, how low you've sunk!<br/>
<br/>
The blonde's answer was a mere whimper, mind going numb at having her prized mouth, coveted by gentlemen all over the world, used as a mere sheath for his flesh sword while her crotch ground on (Y/n)'s face eagerly, dying to share her sperm with the male as Sakura's thrusts skewered the defenceless man's ass.<br/>
<br/>
"Dear, how unsightly" Kanzuki's mind thought "i... his balls are hitting on my nose... his sweaty, inferior milk filled gonads pulse against me... he wants to breed my throat, this witless animal..."<br/>
<br/>
On her end Kasugano went feral at seeing her rival look haggard and flabby, barely moving her butt to throatfuck him while she impaled her pupil with all her might; the sense of domination sent her into a lust fueled frenzy, smashing her cock in while forcing Karin down his throbbing meat until, with a loud victory roar, the highschooler struck him like a sledgehammer pouring all her cream inside him with a strong smash on his prostate, causing (Y/n) to cum directly in the blonde's throat. Kanzuki felt him pulse and knew he was seeding her, the notion of having such lowly, slum dwelling vermin spill his milk in her highborn insides driving her over the edge, creaming his throat with strong jets of baby batter as she moaned on his thickness.<br/>
<br/>
"Oh my..." she thought as she fell unconscious "I've been... defeated..."</p><p>_That... that match doesn't count! -Kanzuki said sitting cross legged a while later.<br/>
<br/>
_What do you mean? -Sakura asked frowning in the same position- You lost fair and square!<br/>
<br/>
_It was two versus one!<br/>
<br/>
(Y/n) eyed her with a risen eyebrow still lying on the ground.<br/>
<br/>
_I wonder who was the "one" back there. -he muttered and both girls blushed.<br/>
<br/>
_A-anyways! -the rich girl continued- Despite those underhanded tactics i recognise you have potential to become a high levelled fighter... so i will help you too!<br/>
<br/>
_What? -Sakura inquired surprised- How?<br/>
<br/>
_He can't hone his skills if he just stays here! Remember Ryu and Ken, or any other great warrior: all travelled around the globe seeking worthy opponents, improving their techniques against people from every continent.<br/>
<br/>
_Well, i can't afford that. -he said- I barely made it to Japan for my holidays, i have to return in a week to work.<br/>
<br/>
_Not while i have a saying in the matter. -Karin said smugly- As a member of the Kanzuki household money is never a problem to me, so i'll take you with me and travel to put your strength to the test!<br/>
<br/>
_Ohhhhhh! -Kaos said from the distance- I like where this is going!<br/>
<br/>
_Hey, you can't take him anywhere! -Kasugano said- He's my student after all!<br/>
<br/>
_Fine, you can come too. We're not studying after all, it's summer recess.<br/>
<br/>
_Hold on. -he said- That's right... you're on holidays too! Why do you wear your school uniforms?<br/>
<br/>
_They're really comfy. -Sakura said- And since i'm kind of famous my school gave me a lot of sets to promote it wherever i go. Also people recognize me better when i wear it, it's quite distinctive.<br/>
<br/>
_And mine is tailor made by the best creators in the world. -Karin said- Even if i damage or dirty it i have lots to spare. Anyways, it's settled: you leave your work and come with me... us, and with our help you will turn into a real Street Fighter!<br/>
<br/>
_That's awesome (Y/n)! -Kasugano chirped excitedly- I have several friends from different countries who'll be glad to help you!<br/>
<br/>
_Yeaaaahhh boiiii! -the idol shouted- This is gonna be awesome!<br/>
<br/>
_Of course i'm doing this because i don't want to fight you again having such low level. -Kanzuki said proudly- Not because i like sparring with you or anything... although we will spar yes, i promised to help you but... ah forget it i'm leaving! Meet me at the airport tomorrow, and have your things ready you two!<br/>
<br/>
She stood up and stomped away red as a tomato, while the other two stared dumbfounded and the tiny idol giggled.<br/>
<br/>
_Yes yes yes YES! -it said- Futa world tour here we go!<br/>
<br/>
(Y/n) looked at the statue.<br/>
<br/>
_Was that a Jojo reference?<br/>
<br/>
_What? -his sensei asked- Never mind, we better get going. Wonder where we'll go to first. Is there something you need to buy?<br/>
<br/>
The male grimaced and sighed.<br/>
<br/>
_If things go the way i think... -he mumbled looking at Kaos and it snickered- Yes. Lube... lots of lube.<br/>
<br/>
End of chapter.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>To avoid confusions i've set an updating schedule i'll apply from now on to publish new chapters in my works. From now on the order will be:<br/>_Attack on titan futa x reader.<br/>_This work.<br/>_DC futas x reader.<br/>_Amazon's love. </p><p>Hope it helps and enjoy!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Passionate Dance.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A fateful meeting in Kenya leaves you face to... chest with out beloved and tall capoeira girl Elena! How will you handle the experience of love in the savannah?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I exaggerated a bit on the tall side of things, bit whatevs. Enjoy people.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>(Y/n) walked through the kenyan market deep in thought, feeling the light weight of Kaos' idol in his pocket as he moved. The damn thing could shrink at will and wether he influenced the girls' minds or they were used to seeing stuff like that neither mentioned it when he brought it along nor said anything when he sometimes spoke to it mainly to tell it to go fuck itself.<br/>
<br/>
_Ohhhh sweeeet Africaaaaa! -the small statue chanted in his pocket- Land of cycle of liiiiife!<br/>
<br/>
_Dude quit it. -he grumbled- I'm not taking you out again for a walk if you keep the bullshit.<br/>
<br/>
_Hey, you can't leave me behind! -it protested- I'm the reason you travel around the world now!<br/>
<br/>
The man took the little statue out glaring at it menacingly.<br/>
<br/>
_You're the reason i need a pillow on my seat due... -he snarled then stopped looking around.<br/>
<br/>
The locals had turned to look at him, and it was only then he realized he was a foreigner in a white gi arguing with an inanimate object in the middle of the place; he gulped and stared holes at the idol, sweating profusely.<br/>
<br/>
_This is your fault too. Now they think i'm crazy.<br/>
<br/>
_Dude this is Africa, talking to statues and amulets is no news here.-Kaos said.<br/>
<br/>
_Then why do they look at me that way?<br/>
<br/>
_Because you're a tourist that just walked more than ten meters without buying some african bauble of taking a photo of something you jackass. Duh.<br/>
<br/>
With an awkard poker face th man glanced at the people, then at Kaos and turned around to look at a nearby stall, pointing at a bead necklace and hearing people calmly resume their business once more as he paid; he was about to leave when a finger touched his shoulder gently.<br/>
<br/>
_Excuse me, but i noticed you look a bit distressed friend. -a female voice with strange but clear accent said- Does something trouble your mind?<br/>
<br/>
He spun to face her, or rather the small pair of breasts that were now in front of him before eyeing up and seeing the amazonian beauty rising a head taller than him, hair white as snow and eyes blue as the sky that looked at him with curiosity and joy like a playful cat; he couldn't help a gulp when he gave her a brief checking glance and saw she was almost naked, skin glistening under the sun as if absorbing its light.<br/>
<br/>
_I... um... i... -he stuttered lost.<br/>
<br/>
_Oh sorry, manners! -she said with a smile- I am Elena, daughter of Jafari a local chieftain.<br/>
<br/>
_I'm (Y/n).<br/>
<br/>
_Wandering street fighter! -Kaos said loudly.<br/>
<br/>
_Wandering street fighter? -he repeated confused and she beamed.<br/>
<br/>
_My that's amazing! -the girl said enthusiast- I noticed from your uniform you practice martial arts, but to be a kindred travelling spirit... tell me, are you looking for a friendly match?<br/>
<br/>
_Uh...<br/>
<br/>
_Say yes dumbass. -the idol yelled- She's a gold mine!<br/>
<br/>
_Yeah? -he mumbled and Elena hopped in place excitedly.<br/>
<br/>
_Wonderful! I know of a place where we can spar without interruptions, not far from here. -she told him, a wide grin on her cute features- Would you like to come with me?<br/>
<br/>
He nodded, overwhelmed by her cheerful demeanour while the entity giggled in his pocket nonstop as Elena took his hand and guided him through the crowd; (Y/n) suddenly remembered he was supposed to meet the other two girls in about ten minutes, but he didn't have the heart to reject the joyous african princess.<br/>
<br/>
"She said it's a nearby place" he thought "Probably Sakura and Karin will find me with zero trouble"</p><p>Ten minutes later the market was nowhere to be seen as she dragged him across the nearby savannah, the male looking around worried when they got into the tall grass and he lost sight of everything other than Elena's delicious looking butt as the tall girl led him without sign of tension, humming a sweet melody.<br/>
<br/>
_You said the place was nearby right?<br/>
<br/>
_Yes, just thirty minutes on foot into the wildlands! -she chirped- As a fellow traveller i know it means little to you.<br/>
<br/>
His eyes bulged and the man gripped her hand firmly, terrified of the idea of getting lost and realizing the other two would most likely be royally pissed.<br/>
<br/>
Just as he felt his legs signing a formal quitting they got out of the grass and he forgot momentarily of his exhaustion, watching in awe at the place: an isolated lake surrounded by trees where birds sang and made nests, where a refreshing breeze ran over him giving some strength to his tired limbs while Elena walked with her arms rising high, turning around to face him with a wide welcoming smile.<br/>
<br/>
_Here is where i like to practice alone when i return home from my travels. -she told him- To reflect about the friends a meet along the way, their words and customs... and listen to the wind tell me stories.<br/>
<br/>
She stretched her long legs, drawing small circles to pump them further as she took what looked less like a fighting stance and more like a dancing pose, her feet moving in a hypnotic rythm while looking at her sparring partner.<br/>
<br/>
_Now (Y/n). -she said- Let's dance!<br/>
<br/>
Their friendly match consisted mostly in (Y/n) desperately trying to block her myriad of kicks and mostly failing to do so, dazed by her fluent movement as the carefree fighter moved around him playful and ethereal, almost as if she floated on the ground; he realized staying in place wasn't a good option but his legs where still tired and he couldn't anticipate her movements.<br/>
<br/>
"But maybe anticipating isn't the solution" he thought when she made a spinning kick he barely intercepted with his arm "She's dancing around me... and you can't outpace a dancing partner, you must follow them"<br/>
<br/>
Breathing deep he waited until her hips moved and she roundhouse kicked only that he wasn't there anymore, having flanked the tall princess when she started to move; his legs protested with stinging pain but he shrugged it off as her legs moved once more and he moved in a circle around Elena reading her movements to keep in pace with her circular attacks, until she changed methods and went for more straight attacks he had better reaction at; suddenly her leg moved towards his head and he went all or nothing: he made it pass with a soft slap of his hand, watching how she followed up her own impulse to start a backwards spinning kick and surging forward, using her height to his advantage and ducking under her attack to close on the surprised girl and catch her in a one arm hug, his palm making contact on her flat belly.<br/>
<br/>
Elena stood frozen in place, blue eyes wide at the male looking from below: this was the first time someone had followed her every move instead of dodging or blocking them to counterattack, the first time an opponent ditched fighting and... danced with her; the first time her heart beat like that, fast and loud as the drums on her tribe's festivities, while her eyes were unable to look away from his blushing face. Hesitating, Elena hugged him closer and listened to his heart beat as fast as hers in perfect synchrony as he breathed deep shaking a bit like a little gazelle in her arms; she felt an unknown hunger, determined and possessive, a sensation she'd never experienced in her travels with any other sparring partner regardless of victory or defeat. It made her mind and body hot as the plains under the scorching summer, a longing stronger than a wildebeest stampede: her whole being wanted him deep and intimately, combining their warmth into a blazing fire and before she knew Elena was pushing him down, the male spread under her not resisting but just staring with big eyes under her thirsty gaze.</p><p>Her lips approached his slow and hesitantly until they touched, the girl pushing shyly against his mouth at first then letting out a small growl and holding his face as the kiss grew hotter, mewling when he parted his lips a bit and his tongue brushed on her teeth: Elena answered in kind and moaned when she finally tasted him, rubbing her body on his as she undid his belt and opened his gi's jacket to run her hand on his chest; for his part (Y/n) felt a hardening bulge press on his crotch insistent and warm and he closed his eyes when Kaos started cheering.<br/>
<br/>
_Yaaaaay! BBC LADY! BBC LADY! BBC LADY!<br/>
<br/>
"Don't pay attention" he thought relaxing as she moved down to suck on his throat, humping him slightly "It's just a stereotype"<br/>
<br/>
The male heard soft rustling and looked to the side seeing her scarce clothing being thrown as Elena pressed on him clumsily some seconds then rose and made his butt clench in fear when he found out the 'stereotype' reached down to her knees before she sat on his chest, stroking her enormous dong with a feverish look on her face; the princess put her glans against his mouth and pushed while he gaped at her size, the thick member filling his mouth as Elena bucked her hips forward easily reaching the start of his throat. The african amazon panted and handled her breasts feeling a pleasure she never experienced before as he gagged on the first third of her length, coating the hard dick in saliva as she moved it back and forth humming pleased at his sloppy blowjob; she threw her head back with a smile when his tongue wiggled on her tip and saw his legs  kick weakly as the man fought to breathe mistakenly thinking he wanted pleasure as well.<br/>
<br/>
"Of course" she realized "Our dance can't be performed by him alone!"<br/>
<br/>
Planting her feet firmly on each side of his head she arched backwards and reached for his pants to pull them down with some effort due her inverted point of view then taking his penis in her hand, pumping on it until it grew half hard and Elena licked her lips before giving her lover a long taste, letting his soft musk stimulate her tongue into tickling and lapping all over to get the man fully erect. Once she achieved her goal the dark skinned beauty giggled and used her hands and legs to push herself up and down, driving her huge cock down his his throat as she took his with enthusiasm, delighted in their mutual pleasuring.<br/>
<br/>
The statuesque lady yearnt for his touch even more as she took him in, her body growing hot as she thought of him warm in her embrace. This had to be what her father told her of! This had to be what being in love was like! It made her whole self tingle, the need of becoming one with her dancing partner guiding her every move, seeking completion through (Y/n)'s body. With a swift move she did a handstand, her long cock sliding out of his mouth while she kept the man's in hers: as he stared, Elena folded her legs enough for her big feet to press on her member's sides such was its length, giving the male a playful wink as she fell softly kneeling between his legs, releasing his manhood briefly to pull his pants off. Knowing what was next he gulped nervously, which the girl didn't notice busy gazing at him hungrily. </p><p>Her smooth hands lifted the man by the waist, leaving him resting on his upper back as the tall princess held his butt at mouth height breathing fast for a moment then leaning forward, closing her eyes as she licked long and wet on his entrance making him gasp and clench his fists: that little noise encouraged the white haired amazon, driving her to run her tongue all over the pink gate of pleasure while looking at him lovingly from behind his balls before going down on him again, (Y/n) squirming at the strange yet pleasing sensation of her rimming; Elena then doubled the bet by using her silky lips to engulf on of his testicles, humming on it and dragging a strangled moan out of the male that was music in her ears, her sturdy spear pulsing hot and swollen brushing against his back as she stood resting her leaking glans on his twitching hole.<br/>
<br/>
(Y/n) gulped holding the grass tightly when Elena lowered, legs bending as her immensely long dick forced its way past the flesh ring of his butt and kept going, the male's eyes going wide as he took deep breaths until she stopped halfway and started pumping with a slick noise; the girl gripped on his thighs as she moved up and down, feeling pleasure so far unknown in her life at his warm insides clamping on her when she moved in, releasing her length as she retreated: he had such good rythm, pleasing her just the perfect way as she sunk inside... he had to be the one!<br/>
<br/>
The male tensed under the african beauty, hissing as her mammoth dong destroyed his rear with every thrust seeking to go deeper, his eyes fixed on the hardcore pornstar member drilling him thick and veiny, a harsh contrast with the cute face of Elena smiling in ecstasy as she put her arms behind her head and rolled her hips in a fluid motion scraping his bowels with her searing prick, alternating with sudden thrusts pushing her almost to the hilt in (Y/n); his penis hung erect and leaking, growing more and more used to her presence as the dark skinned lady's humongous length carved its shape in his body and mind.<br/>
<br/>
He was struggling just to breathe normally as her relentless fucking got him closer to the edge despite the initial pain and resistance from his ass, Elena panting with her eyes closed and a wide grin on her lips seemingly possessing endless stamina; suddenly she gave him a hungry glance and hopped, spinning with her legs in a split and her cock almost out of him before landing hard on his butt with her heavy, cum filled balls smacking on his as her member sank down to its base: (Y/n) cried when a bolt of pain mixed with pleasure pushed him past his limit and his dick bursted his load, staining his chest and face in white while Elena turned to look at him and smiled joyous at his dizzy and soiled features. Her lover looked just like in that magazine Sakura hid under her bed, the one with two burly men doing what they were! Elena read having a man finish on his own was a lover's proof of their commitment, which meant he enjoyed her attentions and fueled her desire to spoil him even more.<br/>
<br/>
_Don't worry my heart, i have plenty more for you to enjoy! -she assured him- Wind as my witness, our lovemaking will not leave you unsatisfied!<br/>
<br/>
Humming contentedly she ground her hips on him, relishing in the feeling of her testicles rubbing on each other's before going for quick short thrusts that hit them together, saying a gleeful 'hoop' with each blow from her cock to his bowels: (Y/n) gagged and moaned hoarsely, trembling as his insides rearranged on her member's wake, ebony magma claiming his butt as the cheerful princess's property when she fell forward to support on her hands out of his sight while flexing her long beautiful legs, the added weight transmitting to the sledgehammer Elena had between her legs and making him whimper in impotence.<br/>
<br/>
_I found this posture in a funny book at an old indian library! -she chirped happy by his guttural groans- It will let me hit even better all over your sensitive spots.</p><p>Crossing her legs for extra stability she whipped her hips up, letting gravity do its work and moaning when her length hammered him with force, the male gurgling and clamping on her imposing dong eagerly by instinct, his ability to reason breaking under her skill and moves: by the fourth hit he was whimpering pitifully, eyes rolled up and tongue hanging, both of them covered in sweat as Elena used her strong waist muscles to fuck him to oblivion for a while, moaning when her length slammed inside the man who danced her into the most amazing experience she could have imagined.<br/>
<br/>
The girl felt something else grow inside her, a throbbing feeling of wholeness she wanted yet also needed to hold back, knowing it could mean the end of their lovemaking and wishing to share it with him in the most intimate and close way possible: determination shining in her eyes Elena impulsed up and sideways with her strong arms spinning while firmly lodged in his butt, then falling softly on her feet to help him lay down on the floor; her eyes looked adoringly at his lost expression, proof of his submission to the strong feeling nesting in their hearts as his legs locked feebly on her back, making her smile before kissing him.<br/>
<br/>
_My dear dance partner, it's time i also show you my love. -she said bucking her hips on him- I'll give it all to you, with all my strength!<br/>
<br/>
Smooching (Y/n) tenderly Elena rocked against his ass, hugging him by the neck while her immensity plowed the male into a moaning mess throbbing against her flat belly as her hips moved in synchrony with the clenching of his insides to draw the moat pleasure they could, tongues wiggling in their mouths; the young man rubbed her back lovingly as the native's 'spear' raked his bowels with its burning strength, sound slaps coming from her round hairless balls smacking his cheeks hard with each thrust: the ebony savannah princess growled like a lioness as her first orgasm approached lurking like a predator ready to jump, throbbing crazily as she buried into (Y/n) until the heat, noises and feelings became unbearable and it exploded like a volcano, searing hot cum pouring in her lover with powerful spurts as his seed stained her abdomen. Elena hugged him desperately as the overwhelming feeling of release drove her almost crazy with pleasure, moaning on his ear as her thick sperm spilled inside the male; his eyes widened when he noticed the light emanating from the girl: it wasn't the sun shining on her sweaty skin, Elena literally glowed as her climax reached its peak and she rose with a hearty cry, brigthness escaping from her to envelop (Y/n) as well.<br/>
<br/>
A wave of energy coursed through the novice fighter, rejuvenating his strength and easing all the tension in his body as the light softened and began to vanish, leaving the duo panting looking at each other intensely: Elena laughed, crystalline and melodic, and gave her a joyous kiss embracing him happily; he didn't react at first but soon he answered in kind, relaxing under her touch until she pulsed inside him still hard.<br/>
<br/>
_Dear partner. -she cooed with a soft nuzzle- I can't wait to take you with me in my travels.<br/>
<br/>
_Well, uh... -he hesitated and sighed- Elena, i already have travelling companions. Female and... endowed like you. My sensei and her rival, and we are also... intimate.<br/>
<br/>
He saw her smile turn into a surprised expression, feeling like crap at breaking her heart so, but he couldn't hide the...<br/>
<br/>
_E-Elena? -he asked- Why are you giggling?<br/>
<br/>
_Oh, forgive me. -she said- I didn't intend to make you feel bad but... i don't mind it. My tribe also allows polygamy you see, even if Father doesn't follow that custom.<br/>
<br/>
_But aren't you mad? That i didn't...<br/>
<br/>
Her lips shut his questions, soft and warm, and she brushed their foreheads together.<br/>
<br/>
_I have no problem with sharing your love with them. I'm sure if they like you they must be good people.<br/>
<br/>
_I wouldn't say "love" but "body"... we're not that commited.<br/>
<br/>
_Hm. Even then, i'd like to meet them. Do you think it's a problem if i go with you once we finish... declaring our love here?</p><p>_I don't see any problem with... whoa!<br/>
<br/>
She didn't let him finish before rising and pulling him along to lay on her back, her impressive member hard and ready still buried in him making the male squirm a bit on top as she began bucking upwards, the man not wishing to be less and moving to meet her thrusts: the slapping sounds soon filled the air as he steadily grew used to her enormity and became bolder, leaning down to suck on her small breasts earning a happy chuckle from her.<br/>
<br/>
_You seem more than capable of handling me dear. -she purred contented- Let's take our time to enjoy ourselves fully.<br/>
<br/>
He eyed Elena with a sly grin, licking her stiff nipples drawing a pleased hum from the white haired futa.<br/>
<br/>
_I guess it's a good idea. -he said with a wink.<br/>
<br/>
.<br/>
.<br/>
.<br/>
<br/>
"I guess it was a bad idea" the male thought struggling to stay awake: he was now sitting in the expensive hotel's restaurant, so tired he barely cared about the people's staring as he lazily drank some much needed coffee to stay marginally sharp; he was more worried about Sakura and Karin's dead gaze at him, the auburn slowly eating a burger while the blonde took small sips of her tea. It wasn't because he looked like he'd run ten marathons before rolling on the ground without bothering to wash his training gi, or because he smelled of sweat and (to the girls, being closer) intense sex.<br/>
<br/>
It was because he was sitting on Elena's lap while the girl hummed a happy melody with her arms and legs locked around (Y/n) in a tight hug, ecstatic after meeting his fellow travellers and finding out they were friends of hers, eagerly congratulating them for bonding with him and promising to "share her dance partner" without giving them any trouble.<br/>
<br/>
_It's the right thing. -she said as they gawked at them- After taking him so long from you yesterday.<br/>
<br/>
He learnt the hard way that having absorbed her healing power didn't mean he could use it as often, falling demolished after her sexual onslaught and waking up next morning with a lion as a pillow: if he hadn't sweated all the liquid in his body thanks to their lovemaking he'd have pissed on the spot. Now he had to focus on remaining awake, rehydrate and most importantly not dying as the other two fixed their eyes at him.<br/>
<br/>
_Karin. -Sakura said- You already have our tickets, don't you? For us three?<br/>
<br/>
_Yes. -the blonde replied flatly- I guess Elena will have to wait until we send someone to pick her up, right?<br/>
<br/>
_Oh, what a pity! -the kenyan princess said pouting- I hoped we could share more experiences together!<br/>
<br/>
He lifted his head from his coffee, trying to follow the conversation and finally getting a few neurons to connect.<br/>
<br/>
_Tickets? -he mumbled- But we have a big ass private plane... we don't need tickets.<br/>
<br/>
The other two glared at the male who flinched as Kasugano nodded slow and menacingly.<br/>
<br/>
_Oh, yes. -she said emotionlessly- I forgot. I guess Elena can come with us after all...<br/>
<br/>
_Yeah, i guess. -Kanzuki agreed lifelessly- What joy. We'll leave tonight at 9 Elena, don't be late. And (Y/n)? Your... unannounced absence left us very worried and disappointed.<br/>
<br/>
_Which means. -his sensei continued with a deadly spark in her eyes- We'll have to apply some... disciplinary measures once you recover.<br/>
<br/>
He gulped nervously then made a little surprised noise when the tall girl stood up carrying him on her shoulder.<br/>
<br/>
_Well then before i leave to say goodbye to my tribe i'll take him for a shower. -she announced as she left the place with the male- He's dirty because of me, so it's only fair i help him get clean.</p><p>The tall princess walked away with the man in tow, leaving the other two glaring daggers at him from their seats. Once they were gone Sakura glanced at Karin with grim determination.<br/>
<br/>
_So it's double session as punishment . -she said- Who takes him first?<br/>
<br/>
Karin gave her a merciless look, taking a long sip of tea.<br/>
<br/>
_Who says we have to take turns?<br/>
<br/>
The duo smiled cruelly and nodded in agreement. It was time for (Y/n) to learn disobedience entailed consequences.<br/>
<br/>
Hard, thick and throbbing consequences.<br/>
<br/>
End of chapter.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Next chapter will be feature the target of roughly 80% of the faps: Chun-Li is added to the roster, before i return to the requests.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. The Thicc... Arm of the Law.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Chun-Li arrives fellas! After a confusing confrontation you end up at the voluptuous lady's mercy! Will you withstand her righteous thiccness?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Next chapter will feature a franchise foreigner: Vanessa from KOF will arrive for a chapter with booze, rough smut and dirty fetishes! Well, dirtier.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>6 p.m. Europe, uh... somewhere?<br/>
<br/>
Chun-li waited expectantly, hidden inside the abandoned warehouse until her target appeared: old friends in the Interpol had told her former Shadaloo members still ran business in this zone, something the beautiful asian couldn't let pass no matter how small the case was; so she decided to leave the children in the orphanage under the care of her friend Zangief and prepared to travel to this unspecified and plot irrelevant country, where the local forces informed her of suspicions activities in the oldest part of town. And now she laid in wait, stretching her legs behind some boxes when she heard the rusty door open and someone entered the place: the woman moved silent as a panther, poking her head carefully and seeing a man in a white gi walking in the centre of the building looking at a map; he held something in his other hand she couldn't see, but by his tone was probably a communication device.<br/>
<br/>
_You sure this is the place? -he said, then waited as if listening- Well, it's not like you can read maps either for all your shady experience!<br/>
<br/>
"It's him!" She thought "But where's his contact?"<br/>
<br/>
In that moment the entrance creaked again and another individual dressed more casually strolled in, carrying a bag and looking around nervously before seeing the other in the room and halting, almost as if waiting.<br/>
<br/>
_Are you my rival? -the first asked and the newcomer relaxed under his face covering hoodie.<br/>
<br/>
_No, but they'll arrive shortly. -he said as it was agreed and gave him the bag- Here. This is the last delivery... i don't know what contacts you have man but they're good. See ya!<br/>
<br/>
He left hurriedly, leaving (Y/n) completely lost as he tried to figure what the heck just happened but before he could process it the woman hiding showed herself by jumping over the boxes and landing with a graceful flip, qipao's sash swaying when she landed in front of the confused male; he glanced at her, unable to speak while in his pocket his companion Kaos voiced his raging approval.<br/>
<br/>
_Look at those legs! -he said with a laugh- EXTRA THICC!<br/>
<br/>
_Stop right there, criminal scum! -the officer exclaimed pointing at him- Your days of illegal business are done!<br/>
<br/>
_Illegal? What are you...? -he glanced at the bag and panicked- Hold on i can explain! Here this map... it shows the location of a street fighting tournament! It's here right?<br/>
<br/>
_You can't fool me, scumbag! -she replied- Everyone knows the tournament is on the other side of the city!<br/>
<br/>
_... it is?<br/>
<br/>
Meanwhile in the very crowded meeting place Sakura, Karin and Elena looked around vainly trying to find their pupil/pet/dance partner amidst the sea of gi wearing guys.<br/>
<br/>
_Please tell me we didn't lose him. -Kanzuki groaned- Did you give him a map before we split in the souvenir market?<br/>
<br/>
_Of course i did! -Kasugano said.<br/>
<br/>
_You gave him a translated one, didn't you? -the princess asked- He might not be able to read the local language like we conveniently do.<br/>
<br/>
_... there are translated maps?</p><p>Back in the building (Y/n) slowly left the bag in the floor, rising his hands in a placatory manner smiling tensely at the battle ready lady and glancing at the spikes in her bracelets easily capable of caving his skull.<br/>
<br/>
_Hey look, let's take it easy, okay? -he said in a friendly tone- I'm not a criminal, just came to the wrong place and surely your true objective is going to appear anytime soon...<br/>
<br/>
_Kikouken!<br/>
<br/>
He jumped to the side to avoid the ki ball as she bent down sticking her ample butt backwards, eyeing him fiercely before leaning forward with her powerful legs: Chun-Li closed the distance in a blink, and threw a spinning kick he barely avoided with a lucky duck, squealing in fear when it shattered a wooden crate on its path. The male retreated further and realized she stood on the path to the only exit, the only door left not rusted into uselessness: if he wanted to get out he had to dodge her one way or another.<br/>
<br/>
_Face me coward! -she challenged, giving a slap on her wide thigh- Feel the power of the strongest woman's legs!<br/>
<br/>
_Oh god man, she's a fetish fountain! -Kaos said still in his pocket.<br/>
<br/>
_Shut up shithead, i don't care about legs right now! -(Y/n) replied, then gulped when her nostrils flared.<br/>
<br/>
_You will. -she said grimly.<br/>
<br/>
Lunging towards him the asian suddenly crouched and swept his shins, making him lose balance and fall before completing the spin with a back kick on his stomach that sent him flying and rolling on the ground gasping and whimpering; however adrenaline had him on his feet the second she approached and pretended to fall back more before dashing forward, catching her off guard with a feint before passing and rushing to the exit, only to be quickly reached by her ludicrous SFII walking speed.<br/>
<br/>
_You're not going anywhere! -she shouted, ass shot backwards again- Kikousho!<br/>
<br/>
The energy wave hit him squarely, sending him flying once more and landing on more boxes defeated and hurt while she stood on a leg making a kung fu pose before calmly walking towards him and grabbing the collar of his gi.<br/>
<br/>
_Now speak! -she growled- Who sent you? What is his plan, where is he hiding? Tell me!<br/>
<br/>
_Hee-ling... -he muttered.<br/>
<br/>
_Who?<br/>
<br/>
_HEALING!<br/>
<br/>
A sudden golden glow blinded her and he punched her in the belly summoning his ki and shoving her backwards as he stood up and tried to leg it; however her resilience showed when she kept her balance despite the suprise attack and jumped on him, dragging him into a scuffle that ended when her ground combat training gave her the advantage and swiftly handcuffed his hands on his back.<br/>
<br/>
_You're under... fucking arrest! -she said angrily- Now get ready for some good time behind... bars...<br/>
<br/>
He heard the woman take deep breaths and dared look at her, meeting her hesitant gaze as she remained squatted behind him and then suddenly grabbed the hem of his pants and pulled them down; he yelped in confusion... and remembered he'd hit her out of panic before trying to escape.<br/>
<br/>
_Hey wait stop that! -he shouted squirming- This is authority abuse! Police brutality! </p><p>_Silence prisoner! -she retorted blushing as his ass uncovered- This a perfectly normal... cavity search protocol.<br/>
<br/>
While he swore (and Kaos laughed sitting at their side) the asian got rid of her heavy bracelets, which fell with a loud thud on the floor: next she put two fingers in her mouth and started sucking and licking them with pleased hums and pants, her other hand squeezing the growing bulge lifting her sash before laying on all fours, face next to his ass while her worshippable rear stuck up; he swallowed thickly when she spoke in a professionally lewd tone, a little smile appearing on her lips.<br/>
<br/>
_Suspect's entrance seems normal... -she commented- Beginning testing procedure.<br/>
<br/>
Her tongue slid out of her mouth, tip brushing on his puckered hole before nearing further and licking on it with a soft hum, placing her lips around the pink gate while fondling her package: she felt it pulse and moaned, echoing his gasp when her red appendage pushed harder and wiggled inside him, circling in his warm insides making (Y/n) curl his toes and pant raggedly. Chun-Li plunged as deep as she could, groaning dominant as she ate his ass with perverted glee, feeling the stress of the wait erode with every lap and suck before she pulled back giggling at his disappointed little noise; then she sucked her fingers again, coating them in saliva and using them to slowly prod his hole, hearing his soft hiss as her smile widened.<br/>
<br/>
_Initiating search. -the cop purred- Suspect seems... compliant.<br/>
<br/>
_Fuck you. -he mumbled.<br/>
<br/>
_Mostly compliant. -she chuckled.<br/>
<br/>
Biting her lip the asian slid the digits inside, enjoying the wet warmth enveloping them as they moved: thin and long, they circled and scissored playfully in the groaning male, who eyed her from time to time with flushed cheeks as she dug inside; encouraged Chun-Li dared put a third phalanx in him, moving them around until a tip bumped on his prostate and he moaned, trembling around her fingers, and the female licked her lips hungrily.<br/>
<br/>
_Oh, what is this? -she teased rubbing it softly making him whimper- A hidden package? Or a tracking device?<br/>
<br/>
Grinning mischievously the woman scratched the spot mercilessly, driving him to arch upwards to meet her touch: she chuckled and began pumping in him, her  digits scraping the moving in his rectum while teasing his sweet spot occasionally then pressing on it drawing loud moans from the man; the police officer's mouth turned into an anxious rictum, panting as she drove the trio in and out listening to his eager noises, cock pulsing under her clothes before taking the fingers out as well, hearing  him breathe deep and long after the assault and crawling on top of him.<br/>
<br/>
_Search results are inconclusive. -she whispered on his ear- A deeper... treatment might be required.<br/>
<br/>
A tearing noise was heard when she ripped her pantyhose open, fingers moving her clothing aside to let her member hang free, and to Kaos giggled joyfully when it flopped heavily on his rear.<br/>
<br/>
_Oh boiii it takes after her legs! -he cheered- She thicc! She thicc! She thicc!<br/>
<br/>
Powerful and veiny, wider even than Elena's and leaking a constant thin stream of pre her cock pulsed sandwiched between his buttcheeks as she ground her hips slowly, licking his ear playfully as she moaned low and seductive.<br/>
<br/>
_This procedure would be better if the suspect states his agreement. -she whispered- Do you want this?<br/>
<br/>
He gulped a couple times, unable to see but feeling its prodigious girth and weight on his ass: she was huge, throbbing and ready to go; the male took some deep breaths and to Kaos's delight nodded, earning a soft tut from the woman.</p><p>_Consent must be spoken. -she clarified frotting on him- Say it.<br/>
<br/>
There was some silence while he mustered his resolution, part of him still wary of her enormous package yet horniness got the best of him and nodded again.<br/>
<br/>
_Do it, officer. -he mumbled.<br/>
<br/>
_Sorry? I didn't get it fully. Do what?<br/>
<br/>
_S-search my... my cavities please. -the man pleaded.<br/>
<br/>
Smirking satisfied Chun-Li grabbed her thickness and smeared her pre all over it, lubing it as best as she could then aligned it on his entrance and started pushing: the humongous meat shaft's glans spread him wide but not quite painfully due her foreplay, yet his bowels showed resistance at the cop's enormous night stick steadily burying in his ass up to the half before Chun-Li began moving back and forth; aided by her potent leg muscles she had no trouble in driving her monstrously thick dong in and out the whimpering male, stretching his bowels with every thrust and rising above to look at him, a sultry spark in her eyes.<br/>
<br/>
_You have the right... to remain moaning!-she panted- Anything you say... can and will be used... to help me cum!<br/>
<br/>
Her wide thighs brushed on his, big pumping machines propelling the battery ram between her legs deeper into his velvety warmth causing (Y/n) to moan loud; his body arched the more she entered, struggling to accommodate the million dollar pornstar dong skewering him.<br/>
<br/>
_You... have the right to enjoy my cock! -the cop said closing her eyes in pleasure- If you can't take it... too bad!<br/>
<br/>
With a feral snarl she thrusted hard, sinking to the hilt in the half screaming half squealing man, who shook under her when her stallion balls slapped on his loudly, causing a jolt to course through his whole being; Chun-Li plunged relentlessly, overtaken by the feeling of power from having this treacherous, dirty lowlife writhing and loving her cock, a sudden inspiration making her lean down to whisper sweetly in his ear.<br/>
<br/>
_Do you like this? -she said- Because i think you're enjoying it a lot. Tell me who your boss is, and i promise to let you have more of it.<br/>
<br/>
_B-but i c-can't. -he muttered- I'm not a...<br/>
<br/>
A rough thrust cut his explanation short, the asian licking her lips in hunger at the challenge: he wanted to play the tough card? She could do that too.<br/>
<br/>
_As you wish. I'll give it to you until you break then! -she told him.<br/>
<br/>
Pulling out fast she turned (Y/n) on his back and straddled him, smashing their mouths in a torrid kiss which made him taste the bitter taste of his butt with the sweet nectar of her saliva, the female moaning greedily as her tongue wrapped on his dominant and possessive; they made out with passion, the young man overwhelmed by her strength before she broke away, wiping the drool leaking down her chin and taking his pants and underwear off.<br/>
<br/>
_I'll show you who's the tough one here scumbag. -she said smiling wickedly, holding him by the thighs and rising his lower half.</p><p>Her thick member hung above his and she relished in the size difference proving her superiority, humbling his well sized length with the sledgehammer resting on top hot and hard: the female used her hands to spread his cheeks and placed her tip on his entrance and lowered, using gravity in her favour to start plugging him again not stopping until her whole hardness pulsed in his bowels; breathing deep she grabbed his ankles to keep his legs up and wode open, letting him see her veiny cock as it slid in and out slowly a couple times before eyeing him harshly.<br/>
<br/>
_Now talk! -she barked- Who sent you?<br/>
<br/>
_No one! -he said scared- I'm lost i swe-agh!<br/>
<br/>
Her muscular thighs started to work fucking him without warning, drawing strangled gasps from the male as she piledrived him mercilessly: Chun-Li grunted in lust, drinking the image of (Y/n) gritting his teeth and huffing fast as she impaled him from above, slamming her heavy testicles on his butt; soon the loud slaps echoed through the building and she bit her lip down to control her impulses and stop, watching as he caught his breath.<br/>
<br/>
_I'm running out of patience, scoundrel! -she said, sweat falling down her cheeks- Where do you get the drugs? Who makes them?<br/>
<br/>
_I don't... know what you...<br/>
<br/>
A new onslaught on his asshole made him scream as the cop moaned loudly, driving her meat loaf in with brutal thrusts: the impressive length smashed his insides burning like a red hot iron making him arch whimpering, bound and helpless against her making Chun-Li's mind cloud with lust; he was at her mercy, hers only to play and destroy with her righteous boner of justice drilling him until he confessed... but did she want that? Did she want to end the fun now she felt so close to climax with him defenceless and almost broken? But she was a cop, and this was an "interrogation" she had to do by the rules, right?<br/>
<br/>
_Alright, it's now or never. -she growled menacingly and he gulped nodding- If you don't tell me what i want to hear, it's over buddy.<br/>
<br/>
He nodded again, barely sane from the stimulation and deciding to screw his power and whatever she could teach him,  eager to be free before she wrecked him beyond repair and ready to tell her something, anything that helped him get some rest.<br/>
<br/>
_Last question. -she purred- Èr jià èr?*<br/>
<br/>
_What? -he asked confused and she grinned evilly.<br/>
<br/>
_Check the notes at the end! -Kaos pointed cheerfully.<br/>
<br/>
_You're out of luck friend! -she announced with a wild look- Wúqíng de huósāi!@ Kyayayayayayayayayaaaaa!<br/>
<br/>
_Again, notes!<br/>
<br/>
Her powerful hips slammed on his ass at inhuman speed, blasting his insides with lightning quick full thrusts that made him arch screaming madly as waves of relentless pleasure exploded inside him one after the other: he felt like being fucked by a thick pneumatic drill shoved down his ass while Chun-Li shouted as her arm wide cock pummeled him without mercy; his own member bounced shooting long streams of semen as her impossibly fast blows struck his prostate pushing him to the brink of sex induced madness until she leant down and grabbed him by the hips to lift him in the air, dong sliding almost completely out of the male before she slammed him down with all her might, the female's roar of victory mirrored by his ecstatic scream as her sticky, creamy spunk started pouring inside (Y/n) filling his butt so much it started spilling in small high pressure jets from his plugged hole, the man twitching in her embrace.<br/>
<br/>
_I'm not the strongest woman in the world for nothing. -she panted bringing the semi unconscious male to her lips, kissing him tenderly.</p><p>A while later he was awoken but tired, sitting on the dirty floor while his sore ass begged for some ice and the asian looked at him with distrust, rising in all her height.<br/>
<br/>
_I told you, i'm not a drug dealer! -he said for the umpteenth time- I. Got. Lost.<br/>
<br/>
_And you want me to believe that? -she said rising an eyebrow- There's a bag full of them you got from that guy!<br/>
<br/>
_I've no idea who he was! He just came in and gave it to me!<br/>
<br/>
_Oh and you expect me to believe that? -she asked snorting- That a guy dressed in a gi was supposed to come and you arrived first at the supposed hour by mere chance and...?<br/>
<br/>
The door opened on the other end of the building and both looked as a man dressed in a training gi entered speaking on his cell phone quite upset.<br/>
<br/>
_How was i supposed to know it was here? You told me to meet the contact wearing a gi in the warehouses! I thought you meant where the tournament... what do you mean "it would be full of gi guys there"? Then why did you tell me... camouflage? To pretend i was for the... oh i see. But... what? A message from him?<br/>
<br/>
He kept walking without paying attention to them, listening to the other person talk then frowning and opening his eyes wide.<br/>
<br/>
_He met someone already?! A civilian?! And he gave him the fucking merch?! -he said angrily- How long ago? What? Oh now it's my fault for being late huh? Not because of your poor communication skills! He gave our stuff to a completely innocent guy, yes. Let's hope the police doesn't catch him though. Anyways i'm leaving, thanks for nothing.<br/>
<br/>
He cut the call and then saw the other two staring at him, then Chun-Li gave (Y/n) an apologetic look and an awkward smile.<br/>
<br/>
_Heh... gomen-ne! -she said with a little hand wave before rushing at the newcomer.<br/>
<br/>
Seconds later he was cuffed under her boot, squirming while she stared in annoyance, blushing when she eyed the other male.<br/>
<br/>
_I made a wrong arrest because of you and your dealings! -she said furious- It's a stain in my career all because of your drugs!<br/>
<br/>
_Drugs?! -the culprit said shocked- I don't work with drugs! This is a smut fic, not a detective novel!<br/>
<br/>
_The bag you brought is full of narcotics scumbag! Don't try to deny it!<br/>
<br/>
_Did... did you even check it out? -he asked and the others exchanged a glance.<br/>
<br/>
(Y/n) went and took it from the floor, fishing an item from inside that made Chun-Li's blush deepen more before the man continued.<br/>
<br/>
_We trade uncensored asian porn, not drugs! -he explained as the other man looked at the DVD- That's what i was supposed to collect!<br/>
<br/>
_But... my contact in the Interpol... -she muttered- He was positive you...<br/>
<br/>
_Interpol? -the one on the floor asked- Did Barry send you?<br/>
<br/>
_You know him?!<br/>
<br/>
He laughed bitterly nodding as a nostalgic smile formed on his face.<br/>
<br/>
_Bastard's a client. -he said- Last month a sent him a terabyte of gay porn as a prank, guess this is his payback.<br/>
<br/>
_But... but... aaaaagh! -she exploded, kneeling and freeing his wrists- I can't believe he used me for this! Just get lost!<br/>
<br/>
_Can i get the DVDs back please?<br/>
<br/>
_No, they're evidence to justify my presence here. -she said angry- Now leave before i kick your ass!<br/>
<br/>
The man hurried away, mumbling curses while the asian stood in front of the remaining man unable to look him in the eye as he kept taking things out the bag.</p><p>_I... I'm very very sorry, um...<br/>
<br/>
_(Y/n). -he said- Man there are lots of movies here!<br/>
<br/>
_I apologize for my misconduct back there... i must have hurt you plenty!<br/>
<br/>
_Nah not really. -he said dismissively- I'm kind of used, i got similar encounters with my sensei and her friends.<br/>
<br/>
_Really? -she asked slightly relieved- So... you won't sue me or...<br/>
<br/>
_Forget it miss...<br/>
<br/>
_Chun-Li. Officer Chun-Li.<br/>
<br/>
_Hey, i've seen you in tv too! -he said- You're friends with my sensei Sakura and her friends Karin and Elena right? I came with them.<br/>
<br/>
_Sakura? Karin? Elena? Here? And i... oh God i feel so awful! They must be worried if you got lost!<br/>
<br/>
_I'll call them once i'm able to walk normally. -he said taking his phone from his pocket- Think you can help me lie about getting lost? Tell them... i don't know, we sparred or something?<br/>
<br/>
_Gladly. After such a blunder is the least i can do. -she eyed him up and down and bit her lip with guilt- My car's nearby, let me take you to my hotel so you can clean yourself... you are such a mess!<br/>
<br/>
He nodded, then looked at the bag and lifted it rising an eyebrow.<br/>
<br/>
_What about this? Are you going to leave it at the police station? I don't wanna imagine their faces when you do...<br/>
<br/>
She looked at the bag full of porn and frowned. Delivering that to the local forces would be a real hassle...<br/>
<br/>
So she didn't. An hour later she was lying on her bed, naked and watching a japanese lady being double teamed while (Y/n) laid on his belly sucking her cock with a bag of ice on his reddened butt as Chun-Li spoke on the phone.<br/>
<br/>
_Yes he's here Sakura... no don't bother, i'll take him to your hotel in the morning. -she said and bit down a moan- He's... very skilled and was a very tight fu... fight! A very tight fight!<br/>
<br/>
The male moved to suck her balls, the chinese taking a deep breath as she half listened to Kasugano, more focused on seeing how he did better than that porn actress on the tv. Just in case she lowered the volume even more and tried to listen to what the girl was saying.<br/>
<br/>
_No, he's sleeping right now i left him... quite tired! -she finished with a little gasp, holding him down with a hand- Tomorrow at noon? The newest warehouse district? Got it, i'll be there too, some practice will do me good.<br/>
<br/>
She hung up in time to let out a loud moan when her cock throbbed, smearing his massaging fingers in cum he lapped at: the woman ruffled his hair and upped the volume, turning off the television as he licked her clean and rested face down on the pillow.<br/>
<br/>
_Damn that felt good. -she said turning on her side to caress his back, dick shrinking into her vulva- Even if i was... a bit mistaken at first.<br/>
<br/>
_A bit, yeah. -he chuckled- Anyways, good night Chun-Li.<br/>
<br/>
_Goodnight. Oh by the way, i asked a few more bags of ice for us.<br/>
<br/>
_I don't think i need more, this should be enough. -he said and she giggled.<br/>
<br/>
_I'll get up early tomorrow. -she whispered giving him a peck on the lips- Trust me, you will.<br/>
<br/>
Kaos giggled on the counter, happier than ever.<br/>
<br/>
_ALL HAIL THE THICC!<br/>
<br/>
End of chapter.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>*Two plus two, in chinese. (According to Google translate)</p><p>@Relentless/Ruthless Piston (Again, GT. This one shifted when i swapped the translating language so whatever)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Drunk Boxin' Punch Out!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Our first crossover girl, Vanessa from King of Fighters comes in a chapter with booze, alcohol based choices and rough lovin'.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>By the way there's a short pissing scene in here so watch out, it's not long but whatever.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>_An'ther! Quick!<br/><br/>Vanessa's loud order boomed in the crowded bar, getting a few disapproving looks as a waitress hurried to take a glass full of beer to the redhead, who'd been drinking since a good while before: partly because of her liking of booze and partly to drown her frustration after a long, unnecessarily complicated and ultimately failed mission that ended up being a huge waste of time and money.<br/><br/>_S'not gonna stay like dat, asshole. -she muttered downing her drink- Ye payin' one way or 'nother. Booze!<br/><br/>Another one was placed in front of her and she glanced around in time to see the nearest table empty except for a lone man in jeans and jacket eyeing her with a frown at her noisy demands; eager for confrontation she leant forward shaking her already half empty mug at him with a crooked smile.<br/><br/>_Wha's yer problem a'hole? -she slurred loudly- Gett'n mad at me? Think ya can take me on?<br/><br/>_Just lower the volume will you? -he groaned- I've had a long day already.<br/><br/>His hand moved making a vague move before (Y/n) stopped, not wishing to rub his butt as he remembered Chun-Li's pummeling of his rear that morning, followed by Sakura's after training when it turned out they had no more room for inscriptions in the tournament and so was left out while the three girls entered; the chinese agent had been admitted as a special guest and was also participating, which meant he could finally have a break from all the 'fighting' and relax, at least until Vanessa started her increasingly annoying and impressively long drinking rush.<br/><br/>_Wha ya afraid or sumthin'? -she said standing up- Can't take a real w'man in a fight? C'mon giveme yer best shot!<br/><br/>He tried to ignore her but the redhead slammed her mug on his table, with enough bad aim (or intention) it his his own he'd left on it, knocking it down and spilling it on his leg; the man jumped to his feet, his temper triggered by her antics and pushing her away, making the woman stumble against her seat barely keeping the booze in her hand as he stormed away cursing and the barkeeper shot her a warning look.<br/><br/>_Miss, i'll have to ask you to pay and leave before i call the police.<br/><br/>Returning the glare she tutted, drank the rest of the booze and took some money out of her pocket: it was probably too much but she honestly didn't give a shit about it i  that moment, and slammed mug and bucks on the table.<br/><br/>_Keep th' change jackass. -she growled as she left as well.<br/><br/>People glanced at her briefly before resuming their business more calmed now she was gone, nobody seeing her take the same direction as (Y/n) did with fire in her eyes; she quickly found him walking some thirty meters ahead and called for him.<br/><br/>_Hey 'sshole! Com' back 'ere 'm not done wid ya! -she half shouted half slurred catching his attention.<br/><br/>He turned and waited, not wishing to have a drunken woman yelling after him all the way to the hotel in the middle of the night and watched as she stumbled a bit on her way before planting in front, swaying a little as she confronted him.</p><p>_The fuck do you want? -he asked annoyed and she huffed.<br/><br/>_Fight'n idiot! -she replied opening her arms like it was obvious- Ye looked me f'nny back there, an' i don't like dat! So imma punch th' crap outta ya!<br/><br/>Glancing around (Y/n) saw the streets were deserted, but wishing to lower the chances of being seen even more he pointed at a deserted alley next to them and led her in: the redhead followed close, smirking at his acceptance and taking a crooked boxing stance while he readied as well; despite his irritation the male didn't wish to take advantage of Vanessa so chose to go easy on her.<br/><br/>Big mistake. Despite her inebriated state she was still a capable fighter and he quickly found out when she threw a quick combination of jabs he barely blocked, frotting his arms when they struck hard and fast; she laughed and attacked again, forcing him to retreat further back into the alley charging recklessly with quite well aimed punches for a drunkard, making him realize she was a seasoned veteran. Panicking he did the first thing that came to mind when a fast hook barely missed his face and rose both hands to summon his ki flash: the sudden bright light stunned the redhead and he countered with a quick body blow making her step back before throwing a fist to her face and to hell with chivalry; he put all the strength his scared self could muster, and she fell backwards from the punch... except she didn't.<br/><br/>Steadying herself despite the punch and the alcohol Vanessa gave him a wild smile hitting her fists together and laughed as her sight cleared, her stance getting even better after the blow.<br/><br/>_A'ight that got me goin'! -she said slurring less- Time for some real fun!<br/><br/>The boxer dashed at (Y/n) who froze not knowing what to do and reacting by instinct, trying to evade a left jab only to be reached in the stomach by her right; air escaping his lungs at the blow, he didn't notice her hand moving again and then everything went black.<br/><br/>He opened his eyes wincing at the pain in his temple, lying on his side, and the first thing he saw were her feet some meters away: the male looked up in a haze to see Vanessa put the little idol he reluctantly carried on on a nearby dumpster, giggling at its looks without even glancing at him; he tried to get up supporting on his arm and only then realized he couldn't move: the shock cleared his mind all of a sudden and realized he was topless, his own t-shirt used to bind him. The man struggled against the knots, bit all he managed to do was catch her attention, the rowdy boxer leaving the statue and walking up to him.<br/><br/>_You awake now? -she asked- Cause tha fight was lame! I couldn't 'njoy it!<br/><br/>_What the fuck are you doin?! -he exclaimed- Let me go you bitch!<br/><br/>_Nah! You got me like this buddy! -she said unbuckling her belt- And ya gonna take gooood care of it!<br/><br/>His eyes widened when her pants fell and she stepped off them, her underwear showing a very prominent tent he gulped at having completely forgotten about his own power in his panic, not to mention he also had been a little tipsy; that however was no more, even the pain from her hit vanished from the apprehension when Vanessa pulled her panties down, boner briefly caught in them and bouncing free as she neared him naked from the waist down and grabbed the male by the shoulder to get him on his knees.<br/><br/>_And now buddy open that lovely mouth o' yours. -she mumbled- Or else.</p><p>He grimaced when she pushed insistently on his lips, giggling stupidly before grasping his hair hard: the second his mouth parted to complain the ginger's dick shoved in roughly, making him gag and widen his eyes when she buried in almost entirely, her thickness beating when his throat clamped on it; the woman threw her head back to moan in relief, hot and salty inside his mouth as she bucked her hips enjoying his warm inside while he coughed covering her length in drool. (Y/n)  tried to pull back, but her grip was steel hard on him and his feeble resistance only made her hornier: Vanessa used both hands to keep him in place and ram freely into his throat while he gurgled on her cock, seeing only the flat belly under the short white shirt as she forced herself on his throat.<br/><br/>_Ohhh yeah thats wha' i was sayin'! -she moaned- So nice 'n warm for me buddy!<br/><br/>Vanessa's member barely left (Y/n) breathe to the point his vision started to turn blurry on the edges as her thick meat slid easily when his jaw simply gave up and hung loosely, the redhead grunting in feral pleasure as all her pent up frustration made her bury her shaft inside the male without a care in the world; his front teeth scratched her a little, giving pleasing jolts on her pulsing dick that drove her dangerously close to the edge and she giggled at the hopeless bastard swallowing her length.<br/><br/>_I hope yer thirsty pal! -she panted- This drink's on me!<br/><br/>Holding the half asphyxiated man she sped up, thick streams of drool falling as he choked on her violent thrusts and the woman gritted her teeth readying for the imminent release: her balls slapped on his chin with loud slaps and her cock throbbed until she felt it pulse harder and bent over, obscuring his sight with her shirt when she drove her whole dick inside and held there, slurring in pleasure as her cum poured in his throat and he made little noises, deprived of air and almost fainting until Vanessa pulled back and he took deep breaths, mouth gaping and jaw completely numb and unresponsive when her hand grabbed him by the hair.<br/><br/>The woman tilted his head backwards while holding her half flaccid penis, looking at the male in dominance as she aimed her glans at him and suddenly a yellow stream of piss hit him: Vanessa moaned low as all the alcohol she'd drunk left her body, the shocked man unable to move other than to half close his abused mouth, still worn from the experience; the redhead noticed and chuckled, placing her tip on his lips as she tightened her urethra to urinate harder, enjoying the way he choked and tried to spit in vain. His eyes widened in disgust and incredulity as it kept going seemingly forever, her warm pee streaming down his throat triggering his throat reflex; the redhead bit her lip when the loud swallowing noise reached her ears as her bladder finally began to empty and pulled out, shaking the last drops on his defeated face as he coughed and hissed, spitting bitterly as Vanessa walked and knelt at his back, clumsily fumbling with the bindings.<br/><br/>_Kay that was fun, imma let ya go now... stupid knots who made this...<br/><br/>_Holy fuck man, i haven't seen a good golden shower in centuries! -Kaos snickered from his spot- This lady is a top tier drinker, ask her phone number man!<br/><br/>(Y/n) glared at the statue, rage bubbling inside him at the entity enjoying his humiliation.<br/><br/>_Think you're funny huh? Just wait till i throw you in the trash you piece of shit!<br/><br/>The impish deity giggled and he felt a chill run down his spine when Vanessa left the bindings to grab his shoulder.</p><p>_Well look a'dat! -she whispered- So ya still have sum fire left, huh?<br/><br/>_What? -he asked before realizing his mistake- No i didn't mean you i was talking to...<br/><br/>His mouth was gagged by her red tie, quickly fastened around his head to shut him up: she then dragged him to his feet, pushing the bound male onto the dumpster and bending him over, giggling as she unbuttoned his jeans while he struggled unsuccessfully; in a few moments he was completely exposed to her and she hummed in amusement before shoving her middle finger in him, pumping eagerly while enjoying the way he tightened around the digit. Soon enough her penis was hard again, leaking pre as Vanessa grasped it and aligned it with his hole pushing in with gritted teeth: her veiny length pulsed madly when his warm insides welcomed it and the ginger couldn't help an ecstatic gasp, knees trembling from pleasure; she leant on him to bite on his shoulder as the last of her cock slid in his ass and started bucking on him like a dog, panting anxiously in his ear.<br/><br/>The boxer thrusts were fast as her punches, striking deep and hard inside (Y/n) while he arched on the dumpster, clenching around her in a vain attempt to slow her down: the redhead however only grew more excited with this, moaning as her hips rammed against the helpless male filling him up with cock; loud slaps echoed in the hallway every time her crotch collided with his butt and Vanessa felt sparks run through her when her smooth balls smacked on his, reminding her of all the warm milk she still had for him. Her fire increased when a fierce blow of her dong hit right on his prostate, making him clamp even harder and whimper in such a way the ginger felt her member throb like crazy on the verge of cumming; spurred by this she held on his waist and smashed on him like a machine gun, shoving her girth in and out in a frenzy snarling like a rabid animal before letting out a hoarse grunt when her orgasm struck: the redhead slammed on him and remained there, looking blissful as her cream spilled in him, waiting until her member stopped pulsing to pull out.<br/><br/>_Damn, ya take it like a champion buddy! -she said smiling- This isn't... yer first time huh?<br/><br/>(Y/n) gave her a glare and shook his tied arms demanding release: unfortunately for him her drunkard vision saw it as an invitation, making the redhead lick her lips and growl at his "eagerness"; Vanessa stroked her prick slowly, turning him on his side and lifting his leg to take a look at his half hard dick as hers grew erect again.<br/><br/>_So ya want round three already? -she said and his eyes bulged- I luv fiery guys like ya.<br/><br/>Humming with a little smile Vanessa rubbed her hardness on his package, feeling the heat of his groin when she used a hand to press them together before putting her glans against the man's pink ring; he stayed still not daring to move since she still grasped his member, hugging his thigh and finally starting to push in while stroking him slowly.<br/><br/>_Oh yeah! -he grunted licking her lips- Buddy yer a lotta fun!</p><p>(Y/n) groaned when Vanessa began thrusting against him, driving her cock fully in while handling his hardness at the same rythm with a sly smile on her lips: her veiny length struck him fast and deeply, making him tremble with every blow of her hips; the redhead giggled when he started leaking pre on her fingers, humming as she lubed his prick to masturbate him better and enjoying his muffled noises.<br/><br/>_Ya like this, don't you? -she said quite more focused- I fucked people of both genders before with a strapon, and they didn't moan half as loud as you!<br/><br/>The man clenched when her dick rubbed on his prostate, toes curling when the boxer chuckled and slammed in quicker drawing a high pitched whine as she attacked his weak spot mercilessly to hear him moan against the tie gagging him; Vanessa bit her lips when his bowels clamped on her with every strike on the bump, his body arching as she smashed the magical spot she'd learnt to aim for after all the males fucked by her plastic toy, but this was a thousand times more intense. She'd never craved cumming this much, never wanted a partner to feel good so intensely she felt closer to climax just by hearing him pant and whimper; the ginger wanted him in that alley, in her bed, on a goddamn ring if he asked her to, fucking him until the last drop in her balls was in his ass.<br/><br/>With a feral snarl she let go of his hardness, chuckling when he made a little begging sound before she turned him on his back and spread his legs: a savage grin appeared on her features and Vanessa charged against him, angling her thrusts a bit upwards to drill his prostate with every slam of her crotch, turning him into a hapless whimpering wretch; she relished on the sight of his teary eyes as she rammed him nonstop, his hard on bouncing softly on his belly when she shoved her length in huffing like a horse, teeth gritted holding her own orgasm back just to see him shiver more, knowing he was about to cum himself.<br/><br/>_C'mon champ, let it out! -she panted smacking hard on his butt- Give it to mommy Vanessa!<br/><br/>(Y/n) cried weakly on the tie, feeling the waves of pleasure erase his anger and turn it into heated need as the woman gave him a good screwing; his body burnt, yearning for release under her assault as she slammed her veiny dong in brutally, the fire in her eyes matching the one carving its way in. The ginger grunted, mouth crooked into a feral possessive expression befitting the rough blows she nailed him with: fast and almost brutal, every hit made him whimper and shake, driving the male to his limit as the woman licked her lips hungrily; Vanessa wanted to see him cum and nothing would stop her now he was so close, speeding up her slams while his ass tightened madly on her meat until he suddenly went stiff: a long strangled moan escaped through the gag when his bouncing member pulsed and warm semen stained his abdomen, the sight of his climax prompting her to smash her cock in, finally allowing herself to orgasm and spraying abundant cum inside him with a hoarse roar.</p><p>Vanessa's hips pumped weakly, still caught in the aftermath of her cumshot while he laid down breathing deep tightening his butt whenever she moved: the redhead trembled in pleasure at his soft whimpers, eyes closed in a blissful state; she then looked at him and saw his cloudy eyes and sweat covered skin, his softly pulsing penis leaking some drops of white delicacy she collected with her fingers and sucked with a hum, licking them clean before pulling him up and removing the tie gagging him.<br/><br/>_You're amazing baby. -she whispered on his lips.<br/><br/>The redhead kissed him despite the bitter taste of her urine still in his mouth: the heat consuming her was such she didn't even mind, on the contrary her tongue anxiously explored the inside she'd taken and defiled; he answered lazily, letting the ginger take control as her hands lifted him by the butt and held him against the female's body while she smooched the yet bound man. Her dick pulsed still inside (Y/n) and started to harden the more she ate his mouth and soon enough it was ready and throbbing, the male feeling its familiar heat slide inside him as Vanessa carefully made him bounce on the erect member; he shut his lips, trying to hold back a moan she coerced out with a bite on his nipple, chuckling when he squirmed and clamped on her.<br/><br/>_Don't hold it back now babe. -she said moving him up and down- Night's still young...<br/><br/>And to remark her statement she let him fall hard on her dong, making him whine when her thickness was engulfed by his ass fast and Vanessa went all out: she used her strong arms to force him on her length, impaling the male as she licked and sucked on his chest, savoring her prey under the moonlight; the boxer felt him grow against her shirt, now sticking to her body with sweat as she used him like a toy to pleasure herself while also scraping his insides nice and thoroughly as her meat pole was swallowed by his butt.<br/><br/>_Yeah baby that's right, enjoy my cock. -she panted watching him moan in her grasp- Yes, like that... good boy, so tight for me...<br/><br/>And tight he was, desperately clinging to Vanessa with both legs and ass while bouncing on her dick: the redhead growled in delight and tore her shirt open, using all her strength to pump him up and down with one arm as she pressed his cock on her belly to rub it on her marked abs; his hot member leaked pre nonstop on her skin, as sensitive as hers after the ordeal and both getting ready for a last blast.<br/><br/>_C'mon sweetheart just hold a little longer, i'm almost there too! -she panted kissing his throat- Hold it baby i know you can!<br/><br/>He whimpered and nodded clenching his teeth and making her coo tenderly at his obedience: spurred by his willingness she doubled her efforts, snarling as her muscles pulsed shoving him on the throbbing meat giving pleasure to both; Vanessa put her all in the next slams, pumping her hips up too meet his ass until she felt that jolt on the base of her cock and let out a victorious roar echoed by his pleasured shout, falling against a wall and sliding down as their twin cumshots bursted out: she felt his semen hit her, reaching up to her jaw such was the force of his jets while her member pulsed and creamed his bowels with all it had, her fingers groping his buttcheek hard as she came.<br/><br/>They laid in a heap in the alley, catching their breath in a dizzy bliss enjoying the combined warmth: he simply closed his eyes and fell asleep right there while Vanessa chuckled, her frustration and drunkenness vanished with the amazing sex, head clearing nicely... and realizing she'd just sexually abused a complete stranger.<br/><br/>_Shit. -she said standing awkwardly, still carrying him- Shit shit shit shit...</p><p>(Y/n) woke up slowly, looking with narrowed eyes around not recognizing the room or the bed he was on until a sting on his rear awoke him, finding out he was naked and muffling a curse as he crawled off the mattress and searched dor his clothes in vain: he saw a note on the nightstand and read it.<br/><br/>"Clothes in the bathroom. Get a shower first. V"<br/><br/>He crumpled the paper and walked into the adjacent room, taking a long hot bath followed by a very conscious teeth brushing: he saw an unused breath spray and applied it without delay, anger easing quite a bit when he got out clean and refreshed.<br/><br/>She waited for him sitting on the couch, hands laced and staring forward, gulping when he sat at her side and saw Kaos on a small table.<br/><br/>_Brought your statue. -she blurted- Seemed important.<br/><br/>_Wouldn't mind if you left it in the alley. -he said- So... where are we?<br/><br/>_My room in a hotel. I carried you here after... that. -she sighed- Took your clothes to the laundry and cleaned you a bit too... sorry about... everything.<br/><br/>_My phone? -he asked and she pointed at the table.<br/><br/>_Turned it off after the fifth message. -she whispered- Couldn't answer... too nervous.<br/><br/>(Y/n) picked it up and switched it on with dread in his eyes, watching as the screen lit and going pale as a sheet of paper.<br/><br/>_How bad? -she asked and he showed her, making her eyes bulge.<br/><br/>682 UNREAD MESSAGES<br/>427 LOST CALLS<br/><br/>_I'm so fucking dead. -he whimpered.<br/><br/>The phone buzzed and he almost let it fall in shock, mustering all his willpower to put it on his ear and answer.<br/><br/>_Hello? -he whispered shakily.<br/><br/>_ (Y/N) WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU?! CAN YOU IMAGINE HOW SCARED WE ARE WE THOUGHT YOU WERE KIDNAPPED OR SOMETHING CHUN-LI HAD TO USE HER INFLUENCE TO GET THE POLICE TO SEARCH FOR YOU ELENA IS SO STRESSED KARIN IS UNBEARABLE WHAT THE HELL?!<br/><br/>He held the device away from his ear as Sakura screamed her lungs out while a cacophony of voices was heard in the background before Kasugano yelled at them to shut up; only her furious breathing was heard, letting him know she was waiting for his amswer.<br/><br/>_Sensei i... i didn't intend to make you all feel so worried. -he said- I went to a local bar to spend some time on my own, but on my way back i was... attacked.<br/><br/>Vanessa covered her face, sagging on the couch with a sigh and readying for the blow when the voice on the phone went from raging to extremely worried.<br/><br/>_Attacked?! -the student asked shocked- Where?! By whom?!<br/><br/>_I... i don't know. -he answered and the redhead stared- They were like ten guys against me, didn't see their faces.<br/><br/>_Oh my god! -Sakura said- But what happened? Are you okay?<br/><br/>_Yeah, more or less. A woman, a boxer named Vanessa was walking nearby and jumped to help me. -he told her while the other gaped at his side- She beat the crap outta them until they fled. I was doing kinda well but one landed a lucky punch and i fell unconscious... and hit my butt on the fall, i can't walk very well.</p><p>_Oh... oh dear! But where are you now?<br/><br/>_In her hotel room, at... -she told him the adress and he repeated it- She took care of me, i'm fine.<br/><br/>_O-okay! I'm so glad you're fine! -she said relieved- I want to talk to... no never mind, we'll thank her in person when we arrive there.<br/><br/>_I can help him ease the pain. -Elena's voice piped in- I know some massages for that zone that'll help him like back when i...<br/><br/>_Yeah yeah... uh, bye! -he said and hung up before she could go on.<br/><br/>Vanessa looked at him wide eyed, breathing fast then suddenly hugging the man tight surprising him until he managed to clumsily pat her back.<br/><br/>_Thank you... for that. -she said touched- I... i know i don't deserve it but thank you.<br/><br/>_It was that or telling them i lost a fight with a drunkard. -he closed his eyes- Who peed on me.<br/><br/>_Sorry. -she whispered.<br/><br/>_Ah forget it. At least that story will perhaps soften their murderous intentions, so i'll be mostly fine.<br/><br/>_Mostly?<br/><br/>_They'll probably find a way to punish me sooner or later. I just know it.<br/><br/>He glanced at Kaos, who sat awfully quiet on the wooden surface despite the last events.<br/><br/>_We're on the seventh floor. -the idol said- I don't wanna be thrown.<br/><br/>_Alright. -he said a bit more relieved- Let's just go to the lobby and wait for them.<br/><br/>_I have to admit you are quite composed. -she commented in the elevator- I didn't peg you for someone so calm after... intense experiences.<br/><br/>(Y/n) chuckled and eyed her with a risen eyebrow.<br/><br/>_I think "i didn't peg you" isn't a phrase you're allowed to use anymore Vanessa.<br/><br/>The redhead stared at him, then bursted into giggling and the atmosphere relaxed considerably as they reached their destination, the woman calming down when they sat on a free table.<br/><br/>_Please tell me you're single. -she said- I love guys with sense of humour.<br/><br/>He was about to answer when the four warriors rushed in besiegeing him with questions and hugs, promising to keep him closer than ever from that moment on while he gave Vanessa an awkward look.<br/><br/>_Uh... kinda? -he said.<br/><br/>End of chapter.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Next chapter will be best gurl Sakura sensei bonding with her pupil, so it'll be smut from beginning to end.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Sensei's Fury!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sakura decides to teach her pupil why he should NEVER, EVER worry her like in last chapter... dom Sakura, rough sex, and an attemptnto pretend this has a legitimate story!</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Requests open as always, and all suggestions/comments/jokes are welcome.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>(Y/n) cheered along the public, watching Sakura lift the tournament's trophy with a wide grin on her face: the young japanese girl had defeated her final opponent, some Ryo guy, in a very equalled match that had the people on their toes until she managed to throw him off the arena with a timely rushing uppercut; the man now clapped along the audience with a respectful nod at the winner who waved at her friends.<br/>
<br/>
Chun-Li had participated as a guest, not really being into the list of real contenders, and that way her involvement was limited to a few (yet intense) fights with other visiting warriors; Elena had been defeated in an electrifying fight with a guy named Birdie who in turn was eliminated by Kasugano in the next round, while Karin had been shoved off stage by a sumo guy with the very non-japanese name of Edmond. For her part Vanessa wasn't inscribed so she focused on drinking and (Y/n) had missed his chance after his encounter with Chun-Li, so he focused on cheering for his friends and sensei, buying stuff and remaining as far away from the drinking redhead as Euclidean geometry allowed until it was over and everyone returned to their respective hotels for a shower before meeting in the city's center.<br/>
<br/>
A while later he was waiting in the suite the four shared (damn, Karin was rich as hell) while the girls cleaned and changed: Karin sat in a fancy crimson dress and high heels, looking at the bathroom's door then at him with a certain hostility he didn't understand until Elena showed up with a pretty tube top and jeans combo; she caught his attention by smirking when Sakura went in and approached the blonde on the couch, pulling her up giggling.<br/>
<br/>
_We'll go to meet the others first. -she told (Y/n)- You wait here until Sakura is ready, okay?<br/>
<br/>
_Yeah sure, wait. -Kanzuki grumbled then mumbled low- Stupid sumo weirdo, i should have won...<br/>
<br/>
The african princess shook her head amused and led the blonde away, waving at him before leaving and he stayed in place, looking at the trophy sitting on the table besides Kaos, who hummed a Jojo song to kill time; then the bathroom's door opened and he glanced at Sakura walk out.<br/>
<br/>
Then he looked again with his eyes bulging.<br/>
<br/>
His young sensei was completely naked except for her headband, a serious expression on her cute face as she stood eyeing him severely; he noticed her male genitalia was out to see yet mostly flaccid, dangling as Kasugano walked up to the male surprised into muteness while the statue giggled on the table when she stopped in front of him, hands on her hips.<br/>
<br/>
_(Y/n). -she said harhsly- Your sensei wants a word with you.<br/>
<br/>
_Why are you naked? -he blurted unable to help himself and she rose an eyebrow.<br/>
<br/>
_Yesterday, when you left us to go indulge on your own in that bar -she explained narrowing her eyes- we decided to bet on who would reach the furthest into the tournament. And agreed that the victor's prize would be to have you exclusively for the whole day.<br/>
<br/>
_What?! -he exclaimed- Why didn't you tell me anything?!<br/>
<br/>
_You would have known if you'd stayed instead of leaving us. -she replied coldly- You could have cheered since the beginning instead of running around and getting attacked by a mob of hooligans.<br/>
<br/>
He looked away with a sigh, thinking of how the story of Vanessa "saving" him had let the redhead into the circle easily, even going as far as to be hired by Karin as his future bodyguard/babysitter.<br/>
<br/>
_Yeah, that... i'm sorry, i won't...<br/>
<br/>
_Silence! -she cut him harshly- Being sorry won't be enough for what you made us suffer. As your sensei i have the right and duty of setting you in the right path...</p><p>She stepped forward, standing between his legs with her crotch at face height and pointed at her genitals rising and eyebrow.<br/>
<br/>
_And this... -she growled- Is what i will punish you with.<br/>
<br/>
_But<br/>
<br/>
Before he could say any excuses she grabbed him by the nape and pulled him onto her groin, leaving his mouth brushing on her smooth balls while looking down sternly at her pupil.<br/>
<br/>
_I won't stop until i think you're properly disciplined. -she told him as she rubbed her package on his face- And you will have to. Take. It. All.<br/>
<br/>
With a defeated groan (Y/n) closed his eyes and parted his lips to give her an appeasing lick on her testicles, striving to look submissive and ease her frown but Sakura didn't budge: the girl watched him service holding him firmly in place while her almost limp cock started to grow as blood pumped down increasing in length and width until it went past his forehead; he gulped, seeing how her anger made Sakura bigger than usual before she put her glans on his lips and shoved it to the back of his mouth causing him to gag a little. (Y/n) tried to pull back but suddenly his strength diminished, leaving him barely able to tilt his head as the auburn kept going in at his lack of resistance, easily plugging his throat as she bucked her hips to go deeper; Sakura's eyes were still fixed on him as she stretched his throat going further with each thrust while he struggled to pull back in vain... what was going on?<br/>
<br/>
"I can't... move! What is this... Kaos!"<br/>
<br/>
_Ehehe yay! -it answered reading his mind- Of course it's me! This might cost me some power, but i couldn't let the chance go to waste! And besides, some disciplining will only do you good...<br/>
<br/>
(Y/n) whimpered meekly when his sensei's member drove in fully, holding him down om her groin choking him with her meat as he coughed and drooled on it before pulling him back by the hair; the male took a deep breath suddenly cut when Sakura shoved him back against her while rocking her waist, gagging the man with her raging erection. The student's thickness filled his tight passage while he feebly patted her thighs asking for mercy she didn't show, grabbing him with both hands when she sped up: drool began to pool at her feet as gagging noises echoed in the room and she bit her lip, starting to pulse in his throat; Kasugano groaned as she facefucked the helpless male with relentless pumping, feeling him tighten on her shaft when she severed his air flow with a good dose of dick.<br/>
<br/>
_I see you don't resist. -she panted- Good... that means you know this is fair... i won't hold back at all!<br/>
<br/>
She pulled out and pushed him back, feeling an intoxicating wave course through her at his submission as he coughed and took air: his eyes were glassy, tears falling down his cheeks from the rough throating as Sakura stepped on the couch he was sprawled on; the girl stood in front of the weakened man who laid in a heap, head tilted backwards as she supported on the back of the couch, cock hanging above him before she lowered with a swift thrust and her thick sausage buried to the hilt in his mouth, earning a desperate whine from him. The girl snarled as she pistoned her hips down at a frantic pace, spitroasting him from the start while her balls slapped on his chin heavy and full of cum: Sakura shoved her length in ruthlessly, feeling his throat clench around her making her throb with need as she disciplined him; sweat began to drip again as the girl's thick rod stuffed the whimpering male's mouth, eyes rolling back while lewd choking noises and foam came out of him with each pump of her hips.</p><p>_(Y/n), be ready! -she warned- Here comes your first... round of punishment! Take it and reflect... about your... actions!<br/>
<br/>
The member gagging him moved even faster and Sakura panted openly, beating inside his throat as her body reached her limit: with a feral shout the young student slammed it in completely, asphyxiating the male while her balls twitched against his chin as thick spurts of cum poured deep inside him, sliding right into his belly; she stayed in place grunting with every splash, resting her weight directly on him and grinding her crotch on his face as her dick pulsed softly, expelling the last drops while he shook feebly almost fainting when she pulled back. Sakura was almost out when her cock got stuck on the entrance of his throat, its muscles clinging to it with such strength she had to put her hands on his forehead and push him back to get him to let go; just as he was about to lose consciousness she managed to free her member, a loud 'pop' sounding as she steadied on the couch and he took deep desperate breaths, tongue out while massaging his neck.<br/>
<br/>
Sakura's hands were on him almost instantly, peeling off his clothes roughly without opposition from the hexed man who was soon naked and laying on his belly: his sensei knelt behind him, hardness in hand smacking severely against his buttcheeks before she grabbed his waist and lifted his ass to a more comfortable position; he turned his head to the side, a pleading look in his eyes she rose an eyebrow at before her middle finger sank in his warm hole, earning a soft gasp from him.<br/>
<br/>
_S-sensei please... -he said in a shaky voice- Please be gentle with m...<br/>
<br/>
A hard slap on his butt turned his plea into a squeal, Sakura's gaze stern as she simply pulled her digit out and placed her tip on his pink ring, holding him firmly in place.<br/>
<br/>
_Don't dare asking for mercy! -she chastised him- This is your punishment! Bear with it!<br/>
<br/>
Not giving (Y/n) a second to prepare she charged forward, a high pitched whine coming from him when her veiny cock slammed in brutally without the smallest pause, burying to the hilt in his ass: with an approving hum she started thrusting, hard blows on his butt he arched at, shaking as the burning girth impaled him nonstop; Kasugano growled when her pupil clenched on her meat to try and slow her down, her hand spanking him swiftly making him cry loudly.<br/>
<br/>
_Is that... -she snarled spanking more- how you... show... respect? Tell... your sensei... you're... sorry!<br/>
<br/>
Powerful smashes from Sakura's dong were followed up by hard slaps of her palm on his cheeks, getting (Y/n) to groan and whine as he hit him with perfect synchrony: the heat filling his bowels making him quiver mixed with the sting of each spank to the point he sobbed pitifully on the couch, toes curling in pleasure and pain; powerless against his sensei the male could only take all she threw at him as the fit highschooler rammed her dick in full force.<br/>
<br/>
_Apologize! -she demanded between mighty slams- Tell your sensei how much you regret it!<br/>
<br/>
(Y/n) groaned with his face on the cushions, scratching the leathery surface when Sakura grabbed him fiercely and smashed her cock in aggressively: each potent blow made him squirm with its sheer force and the heat of her member as it carved a path in his bowels; the male whimpered every time her balls smacked on his own as the girl let out short shouts marking her attacks on his rear.<br/>
<br/>
_I'm waiting! -she told him shoving her dick like a battering ram- What do you have to say?</p><p>_I'm sorry! -he whimpered- I'm very... sorry... please...<br/>
<br/>
Her hand grabbed his shoulder and pulled him up, Sakura pressing her small breasts on his back while keeping him in a loose chokehold: her hips moved more pausedly but with no less might in her thrusts, looking down and smirking quite amused when she spotted his erection and grasped it; her fingers closed on it a bit tighter than necessary as she kept ramming her thick meat in while stroking him slow, relishing in his lack of struggle.<br/>
<br/>
_I don't think you're honest, (Y/n). -she whispered amidst smacks- I know you can do better than that... come on!<br/>
<br/>
_I... regret... disappointing you sensei! -he groaned- Shit... you're so hard inside...<br/>
<br/>
_Is that all you think about now? -she snarled- How i fuck you? Then take this!<br/>
<br/>
Shifting on the couch she ended sitting with the male on his lap, holding his legs spread facing towards the table on which Kaos sat: under the idol's excited cheering Sakura began thrusting upwards, testicles slapping on his with loud smacks as her burning girth plundered his ass; (Y/n) threw his head back when her long member started to hit his prostate time after time while she bit on his neck and shoulder, leaving love marks on his skin as her length shoved inside. Wet noises were heard clearly in the room as his erection bounced with her powerful slams, spitting pre on the floor with each hard penetration  from the cute japanese girl; Kasugano groaned under him, feeling her member throb more intensely with each second, spurred by his open moaning.<br/>
<br/>
_So you're enjoying this now? -she panted amused- Yet it's supposed to be a punishment you know...<br/>
<br/>
_B-but sensei i can't help it! -he whimpered- You're so... big and hard... you hit me right where...<br/>
<br/>
She smashed harder and he trembled in her grasp, eyes growing wide when the girl speared exactly on the sensitive spot: (Y/n) cried weakly as his body was crossed by wave after wave of pleasure until he couldn't take it anymore and came with a scream, shooting his load on the expensive rug; yet she didn't stop to watch, still drilling him as he climaxed while her excitement began to peak at seeing him destroyed by her cock. Sakura felt the need to dominate bubbling inside her stronger than ever, pushing her to slam at maddening speed making (Y/n) shiver as she clenched her teeth and readied to bestow another dose of discipline upon him; gripping his thighs strongly the girl pulled out as much as she could and smashed her length in with a conquering roar, dick pulsing and shooting long streams of cum inside him while he panted on top, body getting hotter as sticky seed swirled in his guts and her balls twitched under his, warm and big.<br/>
<br/>
Breathing heavily she hugged the male briefly then slowly shoved him on his side, watching him lie on the couch disheveled and sweaty: Sakura's half hard member beat and grew at seeing him so defeated, licking her lips at his vulnerable state as she turned him on his back looming above; his strength sealed by Kaos, (Y/n) could only give her a begging look that only made the female's lust increase as her dong stood erect pulsing and leaking semen mixed with lubricant when it rested atop his genitals. The auburn slid it slowly over his warm package, using her imposing hardness to tease his now flaccid penis, rubbing their testicles together in a clear gesture of domination at her advantageous size; her eyes were calm yet he saw the flames burn under as Sakura grabbed his legs and pushed them against his chest, exposing his asshole and chuckling when it twitched the moment she put her glans against it.</p><p>_Look at this (Y/n). -she cooed with a hungry smile- Your body recognizes sensei's cock. It's eager to be punished... and how can i say no?<br/>
<br/>
With a swift strike of her hips Sakura buried her length to the base inside the male who bit his lip to badly supress a whine before the girl started bucking on top, panting anxiously as her dong was shoved in relentlessly aided by her own cum acting as lube; the female had him pinned on the couch, unable to move as she used her veiny member to skewer him without pause or mercy, using the man as little more than a toy for pleasure. Kasugano groaned when his ass clenched around her, the tightness enveloping the long erection moving in his bowels with a wet, pleasing heat she enjoyed as another sign of submission: moaning under her, (Y/n) shook with every thrust carving his insides with fierce strength as his sensei used her mighty schlong to plow him; tears of shameful delight ran down his cheeks to be licked by her tongue before she caught him in a hungry kiss, the eager appendage controlling and tangling on his as she growled, slamming her thickness in.<br/>
<br/>
The man whimpered immobilized by the girl's embrace, only her hips moving to drive her girth like a piston hammering his rear ruthlessly while snarling into the kiss, having become two animals only focused on mating: she didn't notice his member pulse between them, leaking constantly as she rammed nonstop, nor did (Y/n) hear Kaos's excited giggle as the girl he chose as sensei obliterated his insides with brutal slams; all he knew was the heat of her big cock in his butt, the sweet nectar of her mouth as she kissed, the softness of her lovely breasts rubbing on his chest while her worked abs frotted on his dick.<br/>
<br/>
There was little love in their display, one ravaging her partner in a frenzied show of ferocity and domination while the other submitted without a fight, conquered with violence and eagerness; Sakura assaulted (Y/n) with repeated impaling, spreading him with her engorged member's brutal drilling: he threw his head back to moan and her teeth sunk in his throat, holding him down with fierce snarls, eyes shining with possessive glint... going red.<br/>
<br/>
_Uh oh. -Kaos whispered- This could mean trouble.<br/>
<br/>
Growling like a beast the once chirpy student increased the power of her thrusts, veins bulging all over her body and some dark red aura began to appear around her frame: her cock went from a hot rod to a solid magma spear digging inside (Y/n), who cried desperately as she raped him with fierce shoves of her hips; Kasugano chuckled deep, licking from his throat up to his lips, biting the lower one as her veiny dong brutally submitted the male via merciless stabs. Her zeal rose as her orgasm approached, overcome with the need of forcing his climax, of claiming him as hers: Sakura wanted (Y/n) to worship and obey, enslave him with her cock until he lived only to pleasure her; broken, lust driven over her veiny member she'd feed him time and time again for the rest of their lives, relishing in having the treasured male all for her to fuck and creampie.<br/>
<br/>
_Yes, cry for me... -she hissed with a smile, plundering him- I am the only one you want... the only one who'll breed you... (Y/n), be MINE!</p><p>_Oh shit! -Kaos panicked- Too soon for mind break! Too soon! Restore strength! Restore it!<br/>
<br/>
Nothing happened and he watched impotent how (Y/n) was fucked restlessly by his sensei, gurgling as she slammed her crotch on his ass fiercely: a wide grin spread on her features when she supported on her hands to loom above him, drinking the image of her pupil squirming every time her meat stuffed him; Sakura panted gleefully, delighted in his subjection to her superior power and strength proved by Kasugano's unstoppable and violent fucking. Both were closer to climax with each pump, her thick member pulsing inside him dripping pre all over his insides while his own erection swatted on his abs with each ferocious attack from the girl; she readied to unleash her soupy cum to tame him once and for all, shattering his willpower to mold him into her faithful and obedient slave.<br/>
<br/>
(Y/n) felt like he was floating as Sakura ravaged him, sparks of pleasure coursing through him as pain vanished and his sight went blurry: the girl's presence was overwhelming, her impressive cock striking with force and precision yet he felt something else, something growing brighter and stronger as she rammed like a beast; it pulsed within, spreading through his body as the highschooler ravaged his ass.<br/>
<br/>
Panting like a dog Kasugano sped up her thrusts to an impossible degree, moaning frantically as her bulging erection skewered the male with loud slaps of her balls on his buttcheeks, feeling her orgasm closer by the second and grinning maniacally when he whimpered under her; victory was so close and sweet, just a little more and his whole beinf would be hers alone to plunder and abuse.<br/>
<br/>
_Prepare yourself (Y/n)! -she hissed- Today you become my sexual slave! FEEL... MY... POWER!<br/>
<br/>
Pulling completely outside Sakura slammed back in with the strength of a earthquake, roaring wildly when her cumshot erupted like a volcano inside him just as he let out a scream and arched, releasing that surge of energy along her impossibly thick cumshot: streams of white shot beneath his stuffed ass, high pressure jets squirting under his sensei's throbbing balls when his insides clenched so hard she opened her eyes and mouth wide, squeezed in a fierce vice grip; cum swirled in his rectum while the auburn stiffened on top, drooling as his sudden counterattack blasted her intent away and she finally fell forward, still pumping cum in his butt.<br/>
<br/>
A couple minutes later the young japanese lifted her head, eyes narrowed as she looked around slightly dizzy: she sat up, breathing deep and shaking a bit from the ordeal before carefully pulling out of the semi unconscious male, whistling low at the amount of cum that started leaking from his hole and sighing satisfied.<br/>
<br/>
_Well, this should be enough punishment for today. -she said, hands on her hips- I guess... i can't remember what happened last... anyways, i think we should take a break for , don't you agree?<br/>
<br/>
He stared upwards with half lidded eyes, completely lost in a bliss with a stupid smile on his face.<br/>
<br/>
_Wow... sensei... -he mumbled with a little lick of his lips.<br/>
<br/>
Sakura's heart beat fast at his words, face blushing as blood rushed up... and down: she checked the clock, then him and finally laid on top pecking his lips tenderly while fumbling below with her hand.<br/>
<br/>
_Oh well, we can always... -she pushed and gasped- rest later, right?</p><p>At evening the suite's door opened and the four women entered chatting animatedly until Chun-Li covered a smirk and pointed at the soiled couch, getting a giggle from Vanessa and Elena while Karin huffed, yet whatever complaints she had died when the heard something: long, loud moans coming from the bedroom they quickly followed, shushing each other before walking in; Chun-Li and Vanessa shared a knowing look, while the african princess blushed and giggled and Kanzuki pouted at the sight: Sakura knelt behind (Y/n) panting as she bucked on him fast and hard, both glistening with sweat: the girl turned when she heard the ebony's soft laughter and waved at them, not stopping her thrusts in the least.<br/>
<br/>
_Oh hi g-girls! -she said turning to grab his ass again- (Y/n) and i are... almost done with...<br/>
<br/>
She let out a cute cry and slammed on him, shaking as her seed spilled inside him while the male whimpered on the pillow, exhausted after hours of lovemaking she indulged herself into; the highschooler remained still a few seconds then slowly pulled out falling on her ass, spent and happy before crawling to rest at his side.<br/>
<br/>
_How long were you two going at it? -Elena asked- Since we left?<br/>
<br/>
_Uh... yeah. -she said tiredly before taking a gulp from a water bottle on the nightstand- I had to "punish" him for worrying us.<br/>
<br/>
_Really? -Chun-Li said in slight shock- No breaks at all?<br/>
<br/>
_Well, we stopped a little to drink some water but... not for long. -Sakura replied slapping his butt- I wanted to enjoy my prize.<br/>
<br/>
_Yeah, the girls told us of your bet. -Vanessa said poking his cheek- Damn he's out cold. Let's hope he can still walk after this.<br/>
<br/>
_You better pray he isn't too tired tomorrow! -the blonde said with a disapproving look- He need to be in tip top condition for our... sparring session!<br/>
<br/>
_I don't think our dance partner will be up to much, Karin. -Elena pointed- We should let him rest and recover instead.<br/>
<br/>
_Ugh... fine! Anyways, while you two debauched in the suite I pay for, i booked our next flight. -she eyed him rising an eyebrow- Let's hope he can stay out of trouble this time.<br/>
<br/>
_Sakura, Chun-Li will come with us! -Elena said excitedly- Isn't that amazing?<br/>
<br/>
_Really? But... don't you have your kids in the orphanage?<br/>
<br/>
_Don't worry, i made a few calls. -she said- They're being looked after by an old and reliable friend...<br/>
<br/>
MEANWHILE IN CHINA<br/>
<br/>
_And that young boys and girrrls is how Zangief meteor pile drove a bear in zi mountains!<br/>
<br/>
_Whoaaaaaaa!<br/>
<br/>
_Mr. Zangief, will you teach us to fight bears too?<br/>
<br/>
_Hummm... not yet, you're too young. But! We can start with easier practice... tomorrow i will take you to wrestle wolves!<br/>
<br/>
_Yaaaaaaay!<br/>
<br/>
BACK IN WHEREVER<br/>
<br/>
_I'm sure they'll be fine. -the chinese lady finished.<br/>
<br/>
_It's going to be so much fun! -Vanessa said- Us five, our boy here, fantastic fights! I can't wait!<br/>
<br/>
_Ohhhhhh maaaaaan! -Kaos shouted- Besto endingo, get your booty ready my bro!<br/>
<br/>
End of... nyeeeeeeh!</p><p>/Epic-logue/<br/>
<br/>
M. Bison sat in his luxurious office, dedicating his full attention to the most important activity of his day, even more urgent than increasing his Psycho Powah.<br/>
<br/>
_Oh no, it's the powerful M. Bison in his truck! -he said in a high pitched voice, a Ryu action figure in his hand- Waaaagh... Baaaam!<br/>
<br/>
He took his own Bison figure and laughed deep as he made it hover over the other, stepping it on top.<br/>
<br/>
_Mwahaha, you are defeated Ryu! I will now claim your body as mine! No, o won't be your vessel... Foolish boy, who says i speak of vessels... Oh my Lord Bison, you're so manly! -he chuckled-  What do you think the 'M' stands for my lov...<br/>
<br/>
_LORD BISON!<br/>
<br/>
The dictator shoved his toys under his desk, staring furiously at the scientist entering the room with a folder in his hand.<br/>
<br/>
_Didn't i tell you not to interrupt me when i'm... plotting for world domination?!<br/>
<br/>
_Apologies Lord Bison! But we... we detected the two energies you asked to be tracked! -he said giving him the folder- At the same place and time! It was brief but we're 100% sure of it!<br/>
<br/>
_Interesting... uh... send Juni and Juli. -he said handing the files back- Now leave me to... plot!<br/>
<br/>
_Yes my Lord! -he said hurrying away- Long life to Bison!<br/>
<br/>
The man smiled satisfied at the news and caressed his Ryu figure.<br/>
<br/>
_Soon my strong bottom boy... soon!<br/>
<br/>
SOMEWHERE ELSE<br/>
<br/>
Rose lifted her gaze from her tea in the fancy restaurant, hair spiking slightly at the subtle traces of energy; frowning softly she placed the cup aside and took a tarot deck from her bag, picking three random cards and placing them on the table.<br/>
<br/>
_The fool... the lovers... and... the orgy! -she said nervously- I must leave immediately!<br/>
<br/>
AND SOMEWHERE ELSE TOO<br/>
<br/>
Akuma gazed at the sky with a growl, tense at the residual power he suddenly sensed.<br/>
<br/>
_That power... there's no mistaking it... another has awakened. I must find them! But first... i have a task to finish.<br/>
<br/>
He stood in all his height, adjusting his dogi and cracking his knuckles as he prepared for his most challenging battle yet...<br/>
<br/>
_Fresh fruit! Buy your fresh fruit! -he announced loudly taking a coconut to show it to the passing people- From all climates, harvested by the Master of the Seed! Nice price, better taste! Juicy and healthy!<br/>
<br/>
_Look mom! -a girl said- Mr. Akuma is selling today! Can we buy some?<br/>
<br/>
_Alright dear, i was thinking of making a fruit salad anyways.<br/>
<br/>
_Yaaay!<br/>
<br/>
And as the small cart with fruit emptied, so the strings of fate began to tangle... or not, who knows.<br/>
<br/>
End of chapter</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The plot thickens! Sadly it'll never be as thicc as Chun's thighs, but that's a cosmic impossibility.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. At the Rainbow's End!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Wishing to broaden your skills repertory, Karin brings you to a meeting with her friend and sponsored fighter Rainbow Mika.</p><p>Broadening ensues.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Late as fuck, but not forgotten! I'll try to sort this mess out and see what other characters are worth being added to the roster.</p><p>I guess i'll settle for more wacky (or rapey) chapters in this work, so if you're looking for intimacy you might be a bit disappointed  (unless it's Elena, she's a sweetheart even when she's rough). Also chapters tend to be shorter in this work.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>_So what are we doing here? -(Y/n) asked as the group followed Karin.<br/><br/>_You'll see soon. -the blonde answered- Let's say i know someone willing to help you in training.<br/><br/>He shot a glance at Sakura, who frowned slightly at Kanzuki's words before giving Chun-Li a questioning look the chinese replied with a knowing smile: it only managed to heighten his curiosity as they made their way through the empty stadium's corridors, steps echoing as they approached the arena.<br/><br/>_Won't we be in trouble for being here? -Vanessa asked- I mean, there are no events until tomorrow so...<br/><br/>_Don't worry, the place belongs to my family. -Karin said with a dismissive hand wave- I specifically asked the staff to leave the place while we use it so nobody will bother us.<br/><br/>The others remained silent, wondering what she was planning when they heard sounds of struggle ahead and finally reached the place's center where they saw a ring on which a pigtailed blonde was stretching until she spotted the visitors and started waving at them as they approached.<br/><br/>_Hello Karin! Hello Sakura! Miss Chun-Li, Elena, long time no see! -she yelled with intense joy- Who are those two? New competitors?<br/><br/>_Sort of. -Kanzuki said rising an eyebrow at the male- The redhead is Vanessa, our official bodyguard and this is (Y/n), Sakura's p... pu... pupil. You two, this is Mika Nanakawa, or...<br/><br/>_Rainbow Mika! -the other roared standing on the ring ropes making a pose- The one and only! Japan's number one wrestling lady!<br/><br/>_She's japanese? -the man asked while the other made a loud speech.<br/><br/>_Of course. -Karin replied annoyed- Can't you tell?<br/><br/>_Fuck no. So...<br/><br/>The rich blonde ignored him, nearing the still rambling girl to get her attention.<br/><br/>_Mika, i called you here because i want you to give (Y/n) a taste of your wrestling style. -she said and the other's smile widened- It'll be good for him to have a full experience with your grappling techniques.<br/><br/>_Alright, let's throw down! -Nanakawa shouted backflipping onto the ring- Come up here pal, let's see if you have some muscle spirit.<br/><br/>_What the hell's she talking about? -he whispered to Sakura.<br/><br/>_I still don't know. -she replied at the same volume- Now go and try to endure until the popcorn's ready, there's a machine over there.<br/><br/>_Aw come on! -he grumbled climbing on the stage to stand before Mika- Alright, when do we...</p><p>The blonde's boots impacted on his chest, sending the wide eyed male painfully flying back towards the ropes: still trying to understand why his ribs felt like jelly he bounced into Nanakawa's waiting arms, the hearty wrestler crushing him with a bear hug before rising and slamming the poor bastard down; he made a sound mix of a whine and what a cat does when coughing up a furball then rolled away by pure instinct while the other clapped repeatedly at her own performance.<br/><br/>_Come on (Y/n), no time to rest yet for you! -Mika said impatiently hopping on spot- We still have lots to teach you! Now be prepared!<br/><br/>She rushed at him like a train, arms open to grapple the unfortunate practice partner  who tried to avoid her while thinking of how to survive more than a minute only to be caught by the thigh and knocked: he was swiftly grabbed by the ankles to be promptly spun like a whirlwind, thrown and finished by a falling elbow on his back earning a loud "OW" from the futas watching the massacre.<br/><br/>_Is he alright? -Elena whimpered covering her eyes- Is he alright?<br/><br/>_Hesh faaahn! -Sakura replied, mouth full of popcorn- Shesh uh pruf'shunal, wun' hurt'im mush! A'think.<br/><br/>The blonde professional was in that moment busy strangling (Y/n) with an arm from behind before jumping backwards dragging and slamming the male on the ring: Mika hurried to lift the stunned man above her head like a toy and drove him down head first then retreated to climb the ropes for some muscle flexing show; the wrestler yelled loudly while the he laid ass up wondering why his spine was tied into a bow around the intestines before sluggishly rolling and standing up. The young man breathed deep, closed his eyes and summoned the healing technique Elena had <s>fucked into</s> taught him: the pain lessened as energies returned, earning (Y/n) an amused look from the blonde as she hopped back on the ring.<br/><br/>_I see you can still go! -Mika said with a smile wagging a finger at him- Don't think i'm out of tricks to show you either!<br/><br/>Running up to the male the joyous wrestler swiftly turned and jumped butt first into him, only to be surprised when he caught her just as she was about to impact: rooting in place to halt the blonde's impulse (Y/n) roared and countered with a ring shaking suplex making his companions go crazy as he released the female to make V signs with his fingers; he glanced at Mika, sitting with a groggy expression while he kept saluting the other five.<br/><br/>_I travel with five horny ladies! -he informed as smugly as one could be after getting his ass thoroughly kicked- I'm always having someone plop on my lap without warning. Mostly Elena.<br/><br/>_That counts as a hit. -Kaos pointed, sitting on a corner of the ring; the male froze mid posing, a chill running down his back.<br/><br/>_You little cunt. -he said through his teeth, still smiling.<br/><br/>_Hey, i didn't make the rules.<br/><br/>_Yes you did.<br/><br/>_Oh, right. -the entity chuckled- Have fun.</p><p>He turned around when a soft groan reached his ears, born not from the pain of impact but the heat growing in Mika's body as a now familiarly shaped bulge appeared on her groin: uncomfortable due the increasing tightness the blonde simply ripped the costume's crotch with a swift pull to reveal a powerful member already standing up ready to go, two equally imposing balls hanging underneath full of viscous cum; shocked the dick's size Nanakawa gave it a squeeze, hissing at the rush of pleasure coursing through her body as she stroked the thick shaft feeling the puls of its veins. A smile slowly appeared on the blonde's face, looking at (Y/n) with bright eyes before pointing at him dramatically, cock dripping pre when it swung with her movements.<br/><br/>_This is the result of my training! -she declared, rod moving as she gestured and posed- Behold my muscle spirit's awesome size! Admire its awe inspiring strength! Today you won't leave until i carve my indelible mark in your body and soul! Prepare to be awed by my... RAINBOW!<br/><br/>She ran towards (Y/n) who couldn't react when Mika did a handstand mid race then impulsed forward to land crotch first on his face, forcing him to fall on his back while feeling the blonde's huge balls rub on his features: the wrestler grabbed his shins then pulled them up, leaving him ass up and defenceless squirming under her until the man realized he had to counterattack somehow; with an i'm-cursing-Kaos groan the rookie opened his mouth and sucked one of the testicles, earning a sudden gasp from Nanakawa while her grip loosened due the pleasure. Seizing the chance he shook free and pushed her to the side, taking Mika off himself only for the blonde to swiftly turn and trap his head between her thick thighs: the futa then rolled ending on top once more and pulled the struggling male's pants down, a mix of shocked eeps and rowdy cheering coming from the five ladies as they watched her grasp his half rising dick making (Y/n) pant into the balls resting on his face... again.<br/><br/>_I see how you wanna do this! -she said loudly while tugging his member- Very well, we'll battle with our muscle spirits too!<br/><br/>Joining word and deed the wrestler took his prick in her mouth, sucking so strongly he scratched the ring while groaning into the smothering balls at least until they rose, the blonde's throbbing length looming menacingly above; Mika's cock pushed against his lips, smearing them in pre whilst (Y/n) tried to avoid it humming desperately till a surprise squeeze on his gonads made him gasp loudly and Nanakawa didn't miss the opportunity: with a swift swing of the hips the muscular fighter shoved half her length into his open maw, the man's eyes bulging as the thick japanese sausage stuffed his throat making it bulge. He tried to push her up but the blonde's legs proved too powerful to resist their pistoning when she moaned at the tightness and began pumping on his face: (Y/n) gurgled noisily, barely able to breathe as Mika's imposing length went in and out his mouth coating itself in slimy drool whilst she sucked him off applying an impressively strong suction; hopeless against the futa's relentless attentions the young man got hard despite his battle against asphyxia, whining strangledly when Nanakawa locked both legs behind his nape and raped his throat ruthlessly, her apple sized balls slapping on his nose as the blonde left his member alone to squirm at the arrival of her first cock-based orgasm.<br/><br/>_Be ready (Y/n)! Here comes your protein shake! -she warned while pumping on the male's face- Taste the rainbow mothafucka!</p><p>Letting out a victorious yell the wrestler slammed the whole length of dick inside the man's throat, pulsing fiercely as the thick cock milk gushed right into his stomach while (Y/n) choked on the thick shaft: the novice street fighter trembled under his horny opponent, sight growing darker with every passing second until the blonde pulled out, dick covered in bubbles and spit; he coughed, too disoriented by the ordeal to notice she was turning him on his belly till Mika squatted brushing the still hard shaft on his butt crack, semen dripping from the swollen glans. Weakened after the intense fight and brutal deepthroating (Y/n) couldn't fight back as she pressed the tip on his flesh ring, forcing in with little effort despite the thickness of her shaft: the male clenched by instinct but all it managed was to excite the already enthusiast blonde, who supported on her hands as well to start pumping from above, reaming his insides with long thrusts; loud smacks echoed in the almost empty stadium along their lewd moans as Mika nailed her opponent on the ring while the audience watched fixedly.<br/><br/>Karin tried to keep a small degree of decorum, sitting a little away from the others while stroking her dick showing a neutral expression contrasting her closest neighbour's pleasured face: Vanessa indeed looked extremely relaxed, legs spread to let Elena suck her shaft while both looked at (Y/n) being sodomized; the african princess worked diligently, listening to the redhead mumble his name as she bobbed on the pulsing length whilst rubbing her own monstrous meat wishing they were back at the hotel to pamper him endlessly. Meanwhile Sakura was the most active of them all, eagerly shoving popcorn in her mouth with a hand while the other was on Chun-Li's lap: the chinese beauty enjoyed the attentions, mutually masturbating along Kasugano as they witnessed (Y/n)'s pummeling.<br/><br/>Said male was pinned down on the ring, arms held on his back by a frenzied Mika who happily shoved her length inside with strong thrusts making him groan: half curses mixed with involuntary moans dragged out of the young man when the massive dong stomped his prostate time after time, yet he tried his best to resist the assault; however it became increasingly harder to do so as heat began to spread through his body with each slam, the blonde's veiny length chiseling its shape in his bowels. Suddenly the wrestler rose lifting him by the thighs spreading his legs while only her glans remained inside, the futa smiling wickedly: before (Y/n) could attempt to escape Nanakawa fell flat on her butt, a shrill scream erupting from the male when gravity made him swallow the blonde's thick member to the root; the penetration reached such intensity he fell into a momentary shock, spurting a surprise load on the ring's floor while the spectators intensified their self pleasuring.<br/><br/>_Don't get tired now, my muscle spirit still burns bright! -the blonde said- If you need a short break, then i'll have you help me train!<br/><br/>Without waiting for an answer she fell on her back still gripping his thighs, body arching to form a bridge supporting on her feet and head: Mika held him up as she lowered her hips then stabbed upwards, earning a sound cry from the male while Vanessa whistled in admiration.<br/><br/>_One! -the wrestler counted preparing to slam again- You have till a hundred to recover... two! Come on, focus... three!<br/><br/>Nanakawa thrust relentlessly, loudly counting as she rammed the helpless male from below: by twenty he was hard and panting while she huffed between each slam on his rear, testicles twitching eager to breed her training partner; by sixty she stopped yelling numbers and simply gave it to him regardless of his state, more concerned with the orgasm slowly building one shove at a time.<br/><br/>_Feel it (Y/n)! -she growled at the semi unconscious male, pulsing vividly inside him- This is the... way of the muscle, forging my body to peak condition! I'm going to bless you with my...  thick essence! Take it all and become stronger... accept my gift!</p><p>Mika pulled out, taking a deep breath in preparation before smashing back in with a fierce howl while bringing him down to consummate their first anal creampie: (Y/n) shook atop the blonde, dick joining hers with a series of short semen bursts while the futa's seed shot powerfully, reaching deep into his bowels as she tensed during the intense climax; meanwhile on the steps Karin crossed her legs, stiffling a moan as she turned and shot a load on Elena's surprised face, the ebony fighter too busy swallowing Vanessa's spunk while smearing the redhead's pants in white. At their side Chun-li stood up, jerking off furiously in front of a baffled Sakura who could only stare at the grotesquely thick penis: with a pleasured groan the older futa aimed down, blasting soupy strands of cum directly onto the student's popcorn while Kasugano gaped incredulously; satisfied with the bold gesture the brunette sat again, not before grabbing a handful of jizz coated snack and eating while looking at the younger daring her to eat as well.<br/><br/>The auburn's eyes narrowed and she defiantly took some and chewed before once more fixing her attention on the ring where Mika stood, holding (Y/n) up facing towards the audience while pumping her hips: she showed a fierce smile contrasting with his dizzy expression, using her cum as extra lubricant to slam inside easier while walking forwards until they reached the ropes; Nanakawa made (Y/n) support on them assuming a sitting position so she could smash from behind without trouble, pressing her generous set of breasts on his back while doing so. The blonde's hand moved to his front, grasping hus spent member to jerk it fast while pulling him into a loving kiss: he moaned low and sweet, completely submitted to the futa's rough fucking as she rammed nonstop while stimulating his penis into a new erection causing him to groan when it pulsed in her palm; in front of them the others still masturbated to the display, Sakura shoving her dick into another bag of popcorn under Chun-li's amused gaze until a little scream signalled the younger's climax, cum bubbling from under the salty snack only for Vanessa to shove a hand in the package and squeeze making the girl spurt even more cream while the training couple watched from the ring.<br/><br/>_Look at our friends enjoying themselves. -Mika whispered against his lips- They too will soon embrace the way of the muscle... this particular muscle.<br/><br/>A harder thrust forced a cry out of (Y/n), the blonde's chin resting on his shoulder while panting at the tight pleasure of his butt: she could feel the male's acceptance of her huge dong with every clench of his insides, small gushes of precum erupting from the powerful rod as orgasm draw closer; yet knowing she was nearing the limit of her endurance the wrestler decided to give him a sample of what the path of the muscle entailed, waving at the women watching the show.<br/><br/>_Girls! I need a hand or two here! -she called- I think it's time for the grand finale!<br/><br/>The others ceased fapping immediately and trotted towards the ring, cocks swinging as they closed in: while the others got on the ring Nanakawa pulled out of (Y/n) and put him the center of the stage, resting on his neck with his rear up; the blonde gave a soft hum of approval at the thick strand of jizz leaking after her exit  before turning to the curious ladies.<br/><br/>_I need two of you to hold his legs and keep him still. -she said walking towards a corner and climbing- I'm going to show him why wrestling is the ultimate form of fighting!<br/><br/>Vanessa and Sakura hurried to do as instructed, each stealing a lick on his abused asshole every few seconds while stroking their hard ons: (Y/n) struggled weakly, more an instinctive reaction than actual resistance while Mika stood on the third rope, giving a last glance towards her objective before closing her eyes taking deep breaths; he blonde focused on her goal, mustering strength and sending it to the thighs she was so proud of until she felt the flame of combat ignite and jumped with a backflip, holding the thick rod with both hands.</p><p>_ULTIMATE... -she yelled mid air- RAINBOW... IMPACT!!!!!<br/><br/>Japan's wrestling jewel landed in a squat, her imposing hardness pointing downwards to obliterate (Y/n)'s ass with such force both orgasmed simultaneously: twin roars echoed in the stadium, one victorious and the other of pure submission as Mika's balls blasted searing jets of semen marking his defeat whilst the male shot his seed far onto the ring's surface in long spurts, shaking and moaning under the other five's heated gaze; the last bursts landed on his own face prompting a very endeared Elena to plop on all fours, tenderly licking him clean while mewling sweetly like a lion's cub as Mika groaned above, grinding her hips in a slow circle.<br/><br/>_Oh yes... feel my muscle spirit, bitch! -she moaned happily- Fuck i never thought i'd love wrestling more than i already did! He's the best training partner ever! I need to share him with my grappling friends!<br/><br/>The futa pulled out with a sound pop, watching gleefully how (Y/n) collapsed on the ring with her seed gushing out his hole when the other two let go of him: the group gave Mika a round of applause ranging from Karin's respectful to Sakura's loud with whistling included, the wrestler bowing deeply in thanks; Chun-li and Vanessa grabbed the male by the armpits to carry him off the scenario, gently sitting him on the lower steps and waiting till his head cleared.<br/><br/>_Hey, how are you feeling? -Kasugano asked once his eyes lost the hazy look.<br/><br/>_I think a truck ran me over. -he replied with a sigh- And then jumped on me. Repeatedly.<br/><br/>_That's more or less how i felt the first time i wrestled a pro. -Nanakawa agreed- You'll be fine after some rest.<br/><br/>_I hope you appreciate Mika's training. -Karin said rising an eyebrow- Did you learn something?<br/><br/>_I don't know... i have the sudden urge to suplex someone though.<br/><br/>_Oh, that must be the muscle spirit awakening in you! -the wrestler chirped delighted- You'll soon enjoy this style from the bottom of your heart! Do you want to train again later?<br/><br/>_What i want is something to eat. -he growled- I'm starving after all that screwing. Can someone bring me popcorn at least?<br/><br/>_I will! -Sakura said dashing towards the machine- Just a moment!<br/><br/>_So then, now training's over... will you come with us? -Elena asked Nanakawa- We're travelling all over the world to help our lover become stronger.<br/><br/>_L-lover? -Mika stuttered suddenly demured- Y-yeah guess we k-kinda are after t-the... a-anyways i can't now, i have several fights tomorrow and more scheduled after.<br/><br/>_Aw, that's a shame. -Vanessa pointed- I was hoping we could see you... "train" him some more.<br/><br/>_Oh i totally will! -the wrestler answered enthusiastically, once more in her element- As soon as i'm free i'll pay you a visit and help you hone your techniques (Y/n)! You'll become a prime example of muscle power in no time!<br/><br/>_Can't wait for it. -he said flatly- Speaking of waiting, what's taking Sakura so long with...?</p><p>He poked from behind the others, all falling silent to watch at the student-turned-sensei stand in front of the popcorn machine: even when she faced away from the group, the soft panting and the movement of her right elbow left zero doubts about what she was doing; the confirmation arrived shortly after when her knees trembled, the auburn moaning low and satisfied making a little rustling noise when she pulled the skirt up and walked towards him with a big package of the snack sporting a suspicious white topping.<br/><br/>_Here you go. -she said holding it towards him, drying some sweat on her forehead.<br/><br/>_You jizzed on my food. -he stated emotionlessly- On my food.<br/><br/>_Yeah, i got the idea after Chun-li did it earlier. -the girl said oblivious to his empty stare- It's kinda hot 'cum' to think of it.<br/><br/>_You jizzed on my food. -he repeated- You. My sensei. That's sort of... fucked up.<br/><br/>_I have to agree with him. -Elena said- You shouldn't decided to do that on your own!<br/><br/>_Exactly. -he pointed- I think...<br/><br/>_We all should be allowed to do it! -the african princess continued- Don't be selfish Sakura!<br/><br/>_Oh damn, you're right! Sorry! -Kasugano apologized- I didn't think it through... come closer all of you!<br/><br/>_Wait what the... -he blurted- That's not what i...<br/><br/>(Y/n) was thoroughly ignored by the futas, who stood around Sakura stroking their dicks while aiming towards the bag under the male's incredulous stare: horny as hell by the prospect of feeding him their spunk they competed to cum before the others, with Vanessa being the first one to add a load on top of Sakura's, humming pleased at her work; soon after Chun-li climaxed with a long moan, her thick shaft bursting a no less thick helping of milk on the salty food. Elena was next, her dick so long she actually put it into the popcorn, pulsing visibly as she poured some good amount of warm seed on the lower parts: as she pulled out, Karin's growl pointed her own orgasm, spreading her semen all over the surface to ensure he couldn't take anything without consuming hers first; they waited patiently for Mika to burst knowing as the one having sparred with (Y/n) she needed extra time, watching her jerking off feverishly until a small grunt was heard and the wrestler's load joined theirs.<br/><br/>_Alright, it's ready now! -Sakura announced, carefully giving him the cum glazed bag- Bon appetite!<br/><br/>(Y/n) sat flabbergasted, tempted to throw the package at them and running away but realizing his legs would probably split off if he tried, so he hesitantly took a sticky handful of popcorn and put it in his mouth; he munched slowly, feeling the thick texture mixed with the soft snack and swallowing while thinking of anything but the current situation.<br/><br/>_Hey man cheer up! -Kaos said- It can't be that bad, i'm sure you'll get used to it in time!<br/><br/>The male closed his eyes, eating under the women's adoring gaze feeling his heart shrink at the idol's statement.<br/><br/>_That's what i'm afraid of. -he mumbled.<br/><br/>End of chapter.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I take requests here too, but you need to know if you have an idea regarding Poison you'll have to wait until i first introduce her, which will be in a couple episodes i hope.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>